Remix of Passion
by linda3
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are half-sister. Inu-Yasha is Kikyo's boyfriend. Kagome hates Inu-Yasha's guts, but soon she finds out that her fellings has change towards him (in a good way)OoOoO!!!R
1. Default Chapter

Remix of Passion  
  
Chapter 1 Introduction  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is my second fanfiction, expected it to suck. My first one was "Loving You" (Inu-Yasha) and I know it sucks, cuz not much reviews were heard from the readers. I haven't finish writing that one yet, this idea just happen to pop up, so I had to write it or else I'm gonna forget it. O-well, I hope ya'll enjoy it.ja ni  
  
"Mmmm..Inu-Yasha, not out here..." Kikyo said tugging on In-Yasha's long, silky, white mane, drawing him closer, while he kisses her neck, moving her onto the kitchen counter at the same time  
  
"I don't give a damn where we are.." Inu-Yasha growled pushing Kikyo's short skirt up, revealing great amount of skin. He and Kikyo have been together for a while now, but this is the first time he ever set foot into her house, and already, he's making out with her in her kitchen counter. 'What if her parents walk in on us.? Naw.who gives a fuck.?' Inu-Yasha erased his thoughts and continued licking his way around her neck to her collarbone, receiving moans from his girlfriend  
  
"You're right, who gives a damn?" Kikyo whispered, hands trailing down his chest, literally ripping his navy blue t-shirt off  
  
"I care." A voice distracted them from continuing  
  
Kikyo looked over at the figure and groan in disgusted "What the fuck do you want, bitch?"  
  
"This is also my house, so I appreciated that you take this somewhere else, like your room perhaps" Kagome said, standing at the kitchen door, both shooting flaming glares at each other. Inu-Yasha, seeing this, couldn't help but chuckle "and what the fuck are you laughing at, asshole?" Upon hearing this, Inu-Yasha turned red with anger  
  
"Hey, watch your fucking mouth, bitch. It's my boyfriend you're talking too"  
  
"Like I give a shit.besides, he'll probably end up like the other" Kagome snarled, walking to the fridge, located on the opposite side of the counter. She jerked it open and took out some snacks "you better take it somewhere else, or else I'll tell daddy, and you know how he'll react when he hears this" Kagome warned as she walk out the kitchen and went up stair to her room  
  
Kikyo flicked Kagome off before going back to her business "So where were we?" Kikyo asked, playing with his belt  
  
Inu-Yasha was getting annoyed. Everyone is scared of him, no one every dared to cuss at him, and there she was, mocking him. 'That bitch's gonna get it when I get my hands on her. Who does she think she is? And what does she meant by 'ending up like the others'' he wanted to know who that girl was so he jerked Kikyo's hands away from his pants "Who's that bitch?"  
  
"Oh her, she's my fuckin' half-sister, Kagome. My dad secretly slept with her mom and they had her, such a bitch. My mom died not to long after and he brought her home along with the slut. After about a month, that fuckin' slut ran off with some guy, leaving her behind. She's the same age as me, only a few months younger"  
  
"Is that so?" Inu-Yasha smirked "heh, poor her, though she's kinda cute" Inu-Yasha finished up, earning a slap from his girlfriend "but not as cute as my girl" he added, bring Kikyo down from the counter. He fixed his shirt and grabbed his coat "Well, I better go, see ya tomorrow iite hun? I'm gonna go meet up with the boys at the ice cream shop" Inu-Yasha gave Kikyo a quick kiss before walking to the exit, a bit angry  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Sango, are you ready? I'm gonna come to your house in ten iite?" Kagome said over the phone  
  
"Yea...iite, bye"  
  
"Bye" Kagome finished up her snack and grabbed her car keys, she lock her door before exiting her room. 'Another day of a boring job' she sigh. Kagome slammed the door to the house behind her, rushed to her SUV and sped off to her friend's house.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kagome reached Sango's house. She honked to notify her friend that she's there. From across the street, Kagome could see Sango rushing to her car, with messy hair and still buttoning up her uniform. 'Dang, still lazy as usual' Kagome mumbled under her breath. She stopped when Sango open the car door and got in "Jeez, you think you can come on time once in a while?"  
  
"S-sorry" Sango stuttered, trying to catch her breath "I *huff* slept in late."  
  
"Let me guess.." Kagome pulled out the drive way "reading fanfictions again? God! I don't understand why you like it so much. What's so special about it anyways?" Kagome asked looking over to her friend, but careful enough to look out for traffic  
  
"Why?" Sango mimicked "You have no life, Kagome. The reason why I like them is because they have so many romances. Such cute stories about two people falling in love *sigh* I just hope someday that will happen to me" Sango said fixing her uniform and pulling her hair into a bun  
  
"Hah.I have no life? At less I'm not a computer nerd, besides, no one will be able to live up with you at least until another hundred years" Kagome joked and giggled seeing her friend fume "Ok, ok sorry. You're no fun"  
  
Kagome and Sango have been best friends since forever. Not one would let the other down, they have always been there for each other through bad and good times, sharing every secrets about their crush and many more  
  
Not long after, Kagome pull up to the parking lot. She and Sango went into the ice cream shop to start the afternoon work. They put their hates on and changed shifts with the other workers. "God I really hate this job" Kagome whined. They have chosen the wrong time of the season to work in an ice cream store "I mean, it's winter for goodness sake. No one's gonna buy ice cream"  
  
"Let it go, at least we got a job" Sango explained  
  
"You've got a point. Not much people from school have jobs. I should be grateful"  
  
"We better hurry; you know our boss is such an asshole. He could fire us" Sango literally shouted over the buzzing of the freezer  
  
"Shh" Kagome yanked on Sango's shirt "he won't if you keep your volume down" she whispered into Sango's ear  
  
Realizing this, Sango quickly covered her mouth "*he*he* Sorry"  
  
"Uh-huh right, c'mon lets hurry so we can go home. It freezing"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yo, Inu-Yasha.where ya goin'?" a handsome boy shouted from across the street. He had on a grayish coat, a pair of baggy jean; black hair which was pulled back into a little ponytail. He ran to greet Inu-Yasha  
  
"Sup, Miroku!" Inu-Yasha smirked as he greeted his friend  
  
"Someone's jumpy" Miroku stated, seeing Inu-Yasha frowning. The only time Inu-Yasha would act this way is when someone pisses him off  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha mumbled as he headed off  
  
"Hey, where are you goin'?"  
  
"Ice cream shop"  
  
"What? Are you crazy? It's fuckin' cold out"  
  
"I need to cool off, so fuck off if you don't want to come" Inu-Yasha spat  
  
"Chill.I'm just messin' with ya'" Both Inu-Yasha and Miroku trailed to the nearest ice cream shop. Unaware that someone he doesn't like works there.  
  
Along the way, Inu-Yasha looked up into the dark sky. Ashy cloud was blocking the sun from view, obviously it will be raining any moment, but he didn't care. Right now he needs to cool off. 'No girls talks to me that way'  
  
Few minutes later, both friends reached the ice cream shop. They walked up to the counter to order, but saw no one. 'Damn, such lazy workers. Then again, who would be stupid enough to sit around waiting for people to come in and buy ice cream on a cold day.' Growing a bit impatient, Inu-Yasha tapped the bell  
  
"Coming." a girl's voice shouted from another room. Her voice seems a bit shaky, probably because of the coldness. She came out, but her face was buried into the magazine "Can I help you?" She said walking over to Inu- Yasha, face never left the magazine.  
  
"Yes, I like a-" Inu-Yasha was a bit thrown back as she pulled her face away from the magazine to help him order. He never expected to see her again, twice in one day. Same goes for the girl.  
  
"YOU" Both shouted in unison  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha growled  
  
"Working, what else? Why are you here?" Kagome snort in return  
  
"Buying, what else" he mocked  
  
"Kagome.what happen?" Sango said rushing to her friend. She was watching television, when all of a sudden she heard Kagome shout. Sango followed Kagome stare and saw two boys, their age staring back at Kagome "did they do something to you?"  
  
"Huh, naw, it was nothing" Kagome lied, knowing that if she gets into some kind of fight, surely, she'll be fired. Returning to Inu-Yasha, Kagome put on a fake grin "What would you like today, sir?"  
  
Knowing that he got the advantage, Inu-Yasha decided to mess around with Kagome a bit "Yea, I would like two scoops of strawberry short cake"  
  
"Hai." Kagome reached for a cup, she then began to scoop, but Inu-Yasha interrupt  
  
"Wait.I changed my mind, I want chocolate"  
  
"Hai." Kagome walked over to another freezer, grumbling and began to scoop  
  
"Oh wait, I forgot, I'm allergic to chocolate. I want vanilla" Inu-Yasha grin  
  
'He's really pushing it' "Ok" Kagome closed the freezer and walked to another one, where she began to scoop  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want that anymore" Inu-Yasha laughed inwardly when he saw the anger on Kagome's face  
  
*Argh* "OK, I had it! Sir, will you please make up your fuckin' mind? If you're not gonna order, then I suggest you to leave "Kagome shouted into Inu-Yasha's face  
  
Inu-Yasha remained calm, but is laughing his head off inwardly "Aw.you would do that"  
  
"Try me" Kagome said through clinching teeth  
  
"You would want to get fired, would you?"  
  
'He's right, if I get fired, then that means I won't earn money, and there not much people hiring workers. Damn him' "I'm sorry for my rudeness sir. What would to like to try out today? And please, make up your mind, cuz I have other customers" Kagome said harshly  
  
Inu-Yasha looked back and saw two other people wait impatiently for their orders. "In that case, I'll like two scoops strawberry short cake" He then saw Kagome beginning to scoop and decided not to mess around with her anymore. She's already mad as she is. If he were to mess around with her again, he was sure she gonna be fired, and that's not what he's trying to do. Looking at her, Inu-Yasha could help but to think how cute she is when she gets angry. Inu-Yasha gave himself a mental slap for thinking for such thing.  
  
After about a minute, Kagome return to Inu-Yasha and handed him his order "Thank you for ordering sir. That will be 3. 50 sir" After Inu-Yasha gave she the money, Kagome stated "Thank you, please come again"  
  
Inu-Yasha took his ice cream, but then leaned forward and whispered to Kagome "Don't worry, I'm sure to come again" This made Kagome blush, but then pushed it aside and attempt to scream, but when she return to normal, Inu-Yasha has already left. She fumed and raced back to the other room "Sango, take over"  
  
Through all of this, Sango still stood the like a log, confused "What the heck just happen?" Though she was confused, she blush remembering the guy with the little ponytail standing next to Inu-Yasha 'That guy's cute'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside the ice cream store, Inu-Yasha burst out laughing  
  
"I don't see anything funny Inu-Yasha. I think that was kinda rude" Miroku said with his arms folded  
  
Inu-Yasha stops his laughing "No, I guess not, but at least I got my revenge."  
  
"Man I'm glad I went with you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't you see the one other girl? She looked so sweet and innocent. What I kill to go out with her"  
  
"Jeez, will ya please stop for once? Any girl who you think is cute, that same phrase would pop up."  
  
"Naw, this times it for real. I think I'm love"  
  
"I believe you.housi"  
  
TBC.  
  
Author: What cha think? What cha think? Good? Bad? Please I need to know. Beggin' ya!!! Probably sucks!!! O-well, I'm not much of a writer. I hope I didn't bore you that much. Please if you'll be so kind...review!!!^-^ 


	2. CoWorker, Mitsumi evil plan

Remix of Passion  
  
Chapter 2 Co-worker, Mitsumi evil plan  
  
Author: hey again. First chapter and I already have nine reviews. Man, you guys are awesome. Thanks a lot for reviewing; you don't know how much this means to me? (A LOT) Well, enough boring you, on with the story  
  
"Hi ma'am, what would you like today?" Kagome asked with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Yes, I like to buy a strawberry smoothie, please" the lady in her mid-30's answered  
  
"Hai, coming right up"  
  
Kagome made her way over to the counter. As she was walking, she happen to bump into one of her co-worker, Mitsumi  
  
"Watch where you're going, Kagome" Mitsumi spat, hands on her hip. She was beautiful, but in a sluttish way. Her ruby hair was in small braids, going down to her mid-back and she had on dark make-up, probably because she wants to hide the ugliness underneath  
  
"Geez, 'sorry' you don't have to get all worked up" Kagome return with the same tone of voice, emphasizing the word sorry. Kagome made her way around Mitsumi and towards the counter, where Sango was staring at them.  
  
Mitsumi walked to the other side mumbling 'bitches' under her breath  
  
"What's up with her?" Sango asked as Kagome approach her  
  
"I dunno, but whatever it is, she better change it or else" Kagome answer while making the strawberry smoothie. After about a minute or two, Kagome return to the cash register to give the lady her order "Thank you, come again" 'I'm so glad that work time is almost over' Kagome though as she help her last costumer order  
  
Thirty minutes later, both Kagome and Sango exit the ice cream shop, it was getting late. Kagome look at her watch, which shows seven o'clock, and then her attention trailed to the sky  
  
"Aw, crap. I think it's gonna rain!" Sango exclaimed  
  
They were half way to Kagome's SUV, when water started to pour down from the dark clouds "Shit, my purse. Hey Sango, started the car" Kagome ran back to the ice cream store, tossing Sango her car key  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the office of the ice cream shop, a male and female figure were tangled up in each others arm  
  
"Mmmm..Mr. Kouga (Ok, I don't know if he has a last name in the series, therefore, I'm using his name), sir.." a ruby haired girl moan as the man she's straddling nibbled her neck intensely "I don't like the bitch, Kagome. She get on my nerves, would you mind firing her for me?" She asked, rather sheepishly  
  
Kouga chuckled into her throat "What ever you want my lovely, Mitsumi, but only if you can show me how much you have learn from me for the last few weeks" Kouga grunted when Mitsumi shift above him, his long black hair was held up into a ponytail  
  
"I certainly can." Mitsumi said as she made her way down to the floor, kneeling right in front of Kouga's pants. Slowly she unzipped his pants and...  
  
Outside the office, a figure shook her head, hearing disgusting moans and high pitch scream emanating from inside the office. She has also heard their whole conversations. She quickly grabbed her purse and dashed out of the ice cream shop, making her way to the waiting car  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran to her car, where Sango had already gotten it started, she quickly claimed in, trying to hide herself from the rain. It had lighten up a little bit, and she was grateful  
  
"Took you long enough, what happen?" Sango asked  
  
"Something that I don't want to see 'or hear' again" Kagome answered with disgusting tone. She pulled out of the parking lot, heading to Sango's house to drop her off  
  
Sango figured out Kagome tone of voice and decided not to ask anymore question, for she knew what ever Kagome had encounter, it wasn't pleasant. 'I'm just glad that we only have to work on weekends, and today's Sunday' Sango said mentally  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke early the next morning, due to the fact that her half-sister, Kikyo was talking on the phone with someone, rather loudly. 'Geez, it probably what's his name...Inu-Yasha' she slide out of bed reluctantly. 'Man, I hate school' She Gathered her uniform and dragged herself to the bathroom  
  
About ten minutes later, Kagome walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the full length mirror implanted on the bathroom's door. She checked her uniform to see if anything was out of place. After finding none, she walked to her room to grab her book bag and trailed down stair. Kikyo was still talking on the phone with Inu-Yasha when Kagome reach the kitchen.  
  
Kikyo saw Kagome and decided to hang up on whom Kagome presume to be Inu- Yasha "I have ta go, so you're gonna pick me up right?"  
  
*Yeah. Sure, I'll pick you up in five* the male voice answered on the other phone line, before hanging up  
  
Kikyo put the phone back into the receiver and walked into the kitchen, where Kagome was preparing food for her lunch "Hey bitch, mind making me one too?"  
  
"Get it yourself, I'm late" Kagome spat as she grabbed her car key and exits the house carrying a paper bag containing her lunch  
  
"What a fuckin' bitch" Kikyo mumbled as she waited for this 'someone' to come and pick her up  
  
A/N: Ever wonder why Kagome got a car and Kikyo don't? Well it's simple, Kagome works and Kikyo doesn't. Kagome works her ass off while Kikyo ether stay home or come over to her boyfriend's house to make out. You guys are probably thinking "What the hell, Kagome works in an ice cream shop, how that hell does she get that much money to buy a car? Plus she only works on weekends" well, I can't really tell you the answer right now, cuz it's gonna show up in the near/far chapter(s). I have a reason...I think. NE ways, on with the story  
  
Kagome arrived at school, just before the bell rang. She quickly got out of the car and dashed to her homeroom. On her way pasted the gym, she bumped into something and fell on her bottom. The figure, still standing offered his hand. Kagome smacked the offered hand and stood up, cussing under her breathe  
  
"You should watch where you're going bitch" the figure growled at her, knowing who she was  
  
Kagome dusted her uniform and looked up at the figure. He came into focus and she was able to distinguish who he was 'Inu-Yasha? How the hell did he get here so fast?' "Shouldn't you be picking my sis right now?"  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about? I thought she's here already. I'm suppose to wait for her, or so she said" Inu-Yasha stated rather confused  
  
"Oh.umm, never mind then." 'Geez, that bitch is at it again, poor guy' Kagome said to herself addressing to Inu-Yasha as the 'poor guy'  
  
"I swear, something is wrong with your freakin' brain" Inu-Yasha smirked, seeing the look on Kagome's face, then walked off  
  
'ARGH.THAT.that.ARGH' Kagome mentally scream as she stomped to her homeroom  
  
(OK.I don't like give details about her schooling, so I'm just gonna fast forward to the weekends ok? don't worry, nothing important happen. Don't flame!!!)  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha." Miroku shout from a close by distance. Miroku caught up with Inu-Yasha, who was walking out of his house and getting ready to go some where. Where ya goin'"  
  
"No where in particular. Why you ask?" Inu-Yasha said keeping a straight face  
  
Miroku gave Inu-Yasha an evil grin "Oh, nothing."  
  
"You can't fool me, Miroku, spit it out"  
  
"Ok, fine, would you mind taking me some where?"  
  
"Where's your freakin' car?"  
  
"I kinda crashed it, so now it's in the parlor"  
  
"Fine, get in." Inu-Yasha and Miroku got into the car and Inu-Yasha turn his attention to Miroku "so 'where' do you want to go"  
  
Miroku gave another evil grin "Oh, no where in particular, just the ice cream shop, where the two lovely ladies work"  
  
Inu-Yasha gave him a question look, but drove him there anyways. 'Besides, I like to meet up with an old 'friend' Inu-Yasha mentally smirked addressing to Kagome as an old friend  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha and Miroku walked into the ice cream shop, hoping to find what they are looking for. To their surprise, they found it. They have found Kagome and Sango taking orders, and they where next in line  
  
"Next." came Sango voice, Miroku didn't hesitate and walked over  
  
"Hey there cutie, we meet again" Miroku said in a sexy voice  
  
Sango looked up and saw a pair of gorgeous eyes looking straight at her. It took her a while to figure out who this guy was. Soon it finally sank in 'Hey isn't he. "Aren't you that guy who came here last week with some other dude?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
Inu-Yasha watches Miroku and Sango and sigh 'Damn Miroku, so this is the reason why he wanted to come here. He's such a.' Inu-Yasha thoughts were cut short when he heard Kagome voice calling next, which was him.  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped into view and Kagome groan 'Ah, great. What does he want now?'  
  
"Sup, how's it goin'?" Inu-Yasha ask trying to make conversation  
  
"It's goin' great" Kagome answer 'until you came along' she added "What would you like to order today?"  
  
"Same like last time." Inu-Yasha was about to give the name, but Kagome bet him to it  
  
"Strawberry short cake, right" Kagome asked  
  
"Wow, I'm surprise you still remember"  
  
"It's my job." Kagome fibbed 'he's right, how come I remember?'  
  
A few minutes later Kagome return with his ice cream in hand "Here ya go, that'll be."  
  
"3.50, got it" Inu-Yasha dug through his wallet and took out the cash "here"  
  
Kagome gladly took the money and stuffed it into the cash register 'this went better then I thought'  
  
Inu-Yasha took his ice cream and turn around to go, but to his dismay, Miroku was still in a flirting stage with Sango. He grumbled and walked over to one of the table, eating and waiting at the same time. A while later, Miroku trailed over to where Inu-Yasha was sitting. He had on a huge grin, Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smirked 'guess she agree to go out with him' they decided to finish up their ice cream there  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"When I'm busy distracting her, you pour this in. Don't worry I hired a guy, who's ordering a smoothie right about now. He's on our side" Kouga said handing Mitsumi a bag of salt  
  
"Gotcha" Mitsumi winked before exiting the office.  
  
Kouga smirked and buttoned his shirt  
  
Mitsumi came out in perfect timing. Kagome was at the counter, making a smoothie for her customer "Hey Kagome"  
  
In hearing Kagome's name, Inu-Yasha looks up  
  
"Mr. Kouga wants to talk to you" Mitsumi continued  
  
"Hai, be right there?" Kagome dropped whatever she was doing and went straight to the office  
  
Mitsumi looked around the shop, seeing no one looking her way (missing Inu- Yasha stare of course) she walked over to the counter and pour the bag of salt into the smoothie maker.  
  
Kagome return a short moment later 'what a freak, all he wanted to tell me was "you did a great job", what the hell is his problem?' Kagome poured the smoothie into a cup and gave it to her customer.  
  
He took a sip and gag, tossing the remaining smoothie at Kagome's feet "What the fuck your problem? What is this shit?" he screamed so the whole shop could hear  
  
Playing innocent, Kouga walked over to Kagome  
  
"What happen?" Kouga asked, pretending that he doesn't know him  
  
"I think this girl is trying to kill me or something. She fuckin' put something into that shit and let my drunk it" the guy said pointing at the mess of smoothie on the ground  
  
"I'm very sorry, it wont happen again, because I'm gonna fire her" Kouga said reassuringly  
  
"You better, or else, I'm gonna sue you" with that, the guy walked out the door  
  
Standing on the sideline, Mitsumi grin widely, this went unnoticed from Inu- Yasha point of view  
  
Kouga watch the guy disappear before return his attention to Kagome "I'm sorry, Kagome, but you what you must do."  
  
"Yeah...whatever." Kagome didn't even try to explain, for she knew too well that this will happen.  
  
Everyone in the shop resumed to what they were doing before, and Kagome walked out of the shop with no emotion on her face.  
  
Sango chased after Kagome and stopped her dead in the track "Why didn't you tell it wasn't your fault?"  
  
Kagome looked faking a smile "Because, it was a set up, and he was behind it. Don't worry, I'll just get another job. Don't you dare quiet, because I'm fired ok?"  
  
Sango sigh and hugged her friend "Fine I promise"  
  
"You should get back or he'll fire you, too"  
  
"Alright, bye, Kag" Sango ran back into the ice cream shop  
  
"I'll be back in ten." Inu-Yasha said as he got up and walked outside. Sango walked over to Miroku and started to talk  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was about to turn the corner, when all of a sudden she felt a hard tug on her upper arm, dragging her into an abandon street. Kagome screamed making the figure winch. She looked up and saw the same guy who got her fired "HELP." she managed to shout  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha had a feeling that something was gonna happen to Kagome, so he excused himself to followed her "Now where can she be?" he whispered. Then from out of no where, he heard someone screaming for help "SHIT" Inu-Yasha cussed, running toward the direction of the scream  
  
Author: So what cha think? And I'm sorry for my grammars. If you have any question, just ask away. NE ways, thanx again to those to reviewed. And again, please would you be so kind.....REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. Rescue Me

Remix of Passion  
  
Chapter 3 Rescue Me  
  
Author: Hello everyone, thank you soooooo much for reviewing, unfortunately I had one or two flames. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it any better; I only write what pops into mind. It's lame, and no one's pushing you to read it. (If you don't have anything good to say, then you shouldn't say anything at all) Once again, thanks to everyone who left review(s). o- yea..I'm kinda bored now, I don't have anything to read, so if you do leave a review can you also give me some good fics to read? Thank you and on wid the fics.  
  
Kagome continue to stare her captor "Let me go, you freak. Why does Kouga continue to play games with me, even after he fired me?"  
  
"Heh, who said this has to do anything with him? Sure, he told me to get you fired, but he didn't say to do anything to you afterward" the figure whispered into Kagome's ear. His left hand was busily holding her in place, while the other one worked its way under the ream of her shirt "now, aren't we quiet"  
  
"Get your fucking hands off me you asshole." Kagome growled as she struggle in him strong grip.  
  
"There's no use, cutie, relax and I'll make things easier for you" his right hand continue to work its way towards her breasts  
  
"You're right, why should I fight against a strong handsome guy like you?" Kagome asked innocently (as if she's that kind of girl)  
  
"Huh?" he asked with a confused look, but it finally sunken in, she has given up "Heh, good girl"  
  
He slowly loosens his grip on her. Kagome notice this and smirked, she quickly spun around, to come face to face with him "Hi there handsome" Kagome gave him a rare smile, which could make anyone hearts melt. She licked her lip and closed in on him. Buying this, the guy lean in further, his eyes closed, waiting for their lips to lock, but it never came. He opened his eyes and stared at Kagome "Heh, you're wrong ugly, I didn't meant it that way" giving him one last smirk, Kagome kicked him in his groin.  
  
He fell to the ground, groaning in pain, both hands between his legs. Kagome knew that it was her chance to run and that's exactly what she did. "YOU BITCH" he manages to stand up and grabbed a lock of Kagome's hair. He yanked it so hard that Kagome have to fall backward, stumbling to the ground with a thud. He pushed her back hard against the musky concrete straddling her "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT" he snarled and ripped open her shirt. Kagome screamed again, but was quickly covered up by his hand. He slowly undid his pants. Kagome eyes grew wider, when she knew what she was in for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha slowed down to a quick pace, he looked here and there, still no sign of Kagome 'Where's that girl?' he growled in annoyance 'Fuck that, why should I care?'  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to turn and go back to the ice cream shop, when he heard yet another scream. This time it was much closer and he quickly trailed towards that direction. Inu-Yasha reached a small abandon street 'filthy' he thought as he entered it. As he turned its corner, Inu-Yasha stopped dead in his track. There he could see a figure underneath struggling to get free, while the figure on top fidget to undo her pants. Inu-Yasha studied it for a moment, and then it clicked 'Kagome.' so with a growl, Inu-Yasha ran towards the two figures  
  
"Damn fucking bitch, what did you use to hold this, super glue?" still fidgeting with her pants, he didn't knew what hit him as he stumbled back from a hard on blow in his face. "Whose there? Show your self" he growled as he struggle to get up, but yet another blow landed on him, causing him to stumble make more into the ally. The ally was dark due to high buildings, cover up almost all to the sunlight, clouds huddling over the, and poodles here and there  
  
Kagome was shocked, she couldn't move from her spot even if her life depends on it. She quickly covered up her self and stared towards the direction where a figure stands 'poised' she thought. Then she notices the figure moving. The figure stepped into view and Kagome gasped "I-Inu- Yasha.?"  
  
Upon hearing his name, Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome; he smirked and took off his coat, he tossed it to her and told her to put it on. He smiled inwardly seeing her put it on 'So she actually listens' He draw his gaze from her, when he realize that the 'fucker' is still there, pulling him self off the ground. "Don't you ever go near her or and other one, you hear? Or else you'll say bye-bye to your family jewel"  
  
"HahAhaHa..o-wow I'm so scared. Please have mercy" he begged sarcastically. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and started to tackle Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha dodged as easily as it came.  
  
"You pathetic fool; you think you can beat me? That's a joke" with that, Inu-Yasha punched him in the stomach, while he bent down to hug his stomach, Inu-Yasha elbowed him on the back of his neck, putting him into unconsciousness  
  
Satisfied, Inu-Yasha walked back to where Kagome still sit. He held out his hand hoping for her to take them, but she didn't, in fact, she has swatted it away. Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome got up and stared at him.  
  
"I-I.." Kagome stuttered for a moment before beginning to speak "I didn't needed your help, I could've beaten him up my self" her cheek a crimson color  
  
"Feh, that's not what I saw, unless you really wanted him to 'rape' you" Inu-Yasha said emphasizing rape  
  
"SHUTTUP" Kagome screamed, hands covering her ears, as if the word rape will jump out and kill her if she heard it  
  
"Hey.I'm sorry, ok" Inu-Yasha apologized to her with him hand on her shoulder, trying to clam her down  
  
"Don't touch me!!!" Kagome cried, still haven't gotten over the shock of nearly got raped. She realized that she had pushed Inu-Yasha while it wasn't even his fault "I-I'm sorry"  
  
"Uh huh, whatever, so are you gonna stand here forever or are you gonna go home? And if you are, want me to drive you?" Inu-Yasha asked the frighten girl. Seeing her nod, Inu-Yasha proceeded to guide her to his car.  
  
Inu-Yasha opens the passenger seat allowing Kagome to claim in, then he trailed to the other side, digging out his cell and dialed some number. He got on the car with the phone on ear. After a while, someone picked up on the other line. Kagome listen intently  
  
*Moushi moushi*  
  
"Hey, Miroku.? It's me Inu-Yasha, listen I'm gonna drive Kagome home, do you think Sango can give you a ride home with Kagome's car?" Inu-Yasha asked while starting his car  
  
*Huh.Uh.uh.sure, but what happen*  
  
"Something happen ok, I can't talk about it, bye" Inu-Yasha put his phone away and drove off  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-Yasha..?" *dial tone* Miroku put his phone away and sigh  
  
"Miroku, what happen?" Sango asked a bit worried about Kagome  
  
"I dunno, Inu-Yasha said he's gonna drive Kagome home, cause something happen to her, so he asked me if you can give me a ride home in Kagome's car"  
  
"Ohgodohgodhogod" Sango said panicking 'please let her be ok'  
  
"Sango, it's ok.I think, Inu-Yasha, didn't sound at all worried, its probably ok, don't worry"  
  
"Y-You're right, n-nothing to worry about.." Sango felt Miroku comforting hands and sigh, but then she shot up .Looking down at Miroku, she smiled nervously "Um.Um.I-I don't think I can drive Kagome's car"  
  
"Why not.?"  
  
"Well, how can I drive when I don't have the key?"  
  
"What.?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled up into Kagome's drive way and he turned his attention towards her "You sure you're all right?"  
  
"Hai, I am now, thanks for asking though"  
  
"Yea.sure, just don't expect me to save you again" Inu-Yasha joked  
  
Kagome puffed her cheek and huffed "I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I didn't needed you help"  
  
"Right...dang, I should have just minded my own business. I could have just left you there, and watch you suffer" Inu-Yasha mocked with a smirked "I saved someone and they didn't even say thank you" Inu-Yasha started his car and got ready to leave  
  
Kagome got out of the car, before turning around and kneeled to the height of the car's window "Thank you"  
  
"You sure about that, I don't think you would actually thanked me" he saw Kagome fume and laughed nervously before speed off  
  
Kagome fuming turned into a smile as she watched him disappear at the corner "Thank you" she whisper before going into her house, her hands hugging his coat protectively. She closed the door once she was inside and walked up to her room still grinning, but soon it faded and she stopped half way up the stair. Something wasn't right, something is tell her that she can never have a chance with him, 'but why?' she asked herself, and then it clicked. "He's..Kikyo's boyfriend" she whispered and continue to her room, a single tear found its way down her cheek  
  
Author: I'm so sorry to make this one short, I really didn't know wut else to write until later on I guess. Neways, once again thank you to those who reviewed and I whould hope that you guys will continue too. love ya. O-yea, im also sorry for my grammer, I have no one to edit it and I don't really read through my fanfics, gomen nasei. Remember to.REVIEW. 


	4. ignore and forget

Remix of Passion  
  
Chapter 4 Ignore and Forget  
  
Author: Sorry minna-san for not up datin' soon. There were family problems and I had a huge writer's block. Sorry!!! O- yea..and a HUGE thanx to those who reviewed. You guy are great. Keep reviewin'  
  
Kagome got out off the tub, where she spent an hour in and made her way over to the mirror. She scans herself up and down and notice a scratch on her shoulder, her mind drifted back to the previous night, she sank to the floor, sobbing. The thought of her nearly got rapped scared her to death. If it wasn't for Inu-Yasha, she could've.she could've....Kagome didn't even want to think about the afterthoughts.  
  
Still sobbing, she slowly got up and got dressed. Kagome exit the bathroom and made her way to her room. When she reached her room, she quickly closed the door and ran to her bed. Kagome buried her face into the pillow and screamed on her top of her lungs. Her screams were muffled by the pillow. "Should I tell the others?" Kagome whispered to no one in particular. Sitting up straight, Kagome glanced at her self in the mirror, her hair was a total mess and her eyes were puffy. She continued to stare at her reflection, but something caught her attention, she looked down and notice Inu-Yasha's coat draping over her chair. She climbed out of bed and made an attempt to grab it. As soon as her fingers made contact with the material, she quickly slumped back into her bed, hugging the coat possessively. "I still have to give it back to him" she reminded her self.  
  
*ring*ring*  
  
Kagome jumped to the sudden racket "Stupid phone!!!" she mumbled, but reached for it  
  
"Hello.?"  
  
*Kagome? Is the you?*  
  
"Um.yea?"  
  
*Ohmigosh, I was so worried! Inu-Yasha called Miro to take me home. What happen? Tell me, tell me, please???????????????*  
  
"Sango, slow down, nothing happen ok? don't worry about it, I'm fine now."  
  
*Don't give me that shit, something did happen and I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me*  
  
".ok, fine, fine, I'll tell, but not over the phone. Let meet somewhere and I'll tell you everything"  
  
*Ok, I'll be right over in ten, so get ready*  
  
"Ok. Bye" Kagome hung up the phone and sigh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT???" Sango shouted when Kagome finish telling the story "OHMIGOSH, are you ok?"  
  
"Don't worry; I told you, I'm fine. Inu-Yasha saved me..."  
  
"Thank god!!!"  
  
"Can we change the subject.? I really don't want to talk about it" Kagome pleaded her friend  
  
"Ok, fine! What should we talk about?"  
  
"Hum." Kagome held her index finger against her lip "o-yea.how did things go between you and that Miroku guy?" Kagome ask, giving Sango an innocent look  
  
"Wha.What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sango, you know that you're a horrible liar right? I saw you giving that guy your number.so what'd you guy talk about 'over' the phone?"  
  
*sweat drop* "Uh.you know.just stuff, that all. Nothing more"  
  
"Sangoooooo" Kagome whined, begging her friend to talk  
  
*sigh* "*mumble*mumble*"  
  
"What? I can't hear you"  
  
"I said..." Sango lowered her voice "we gonna go out this Friday"  
  
"Awww, isn't that sweet? Little Sango's all grown up" Kagome joked, nudging her friend  
  
"Kagome!!! It's my first time going out, what should I do?"  
  
"Dude, you're hopeless. Just act normal, like you're going out with your friends. Act casual. Be yourself"  
  
The two girl continue to sit under the tree adjacent to the park, watching the little toddlers (kids) playing tag  
  
Mean while.  
  
"Damn it, where's my coat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome POV~~~  
  
"Please, don't" I woke up with a thin layer of sweat rolling down my forehead. I panted lightly a wiped away the sweat. I just had a horrible nightmare. Ever since that incident, which happen almost a week ago, I had nightmares about someone jumping on me, ripping my cloth, I scream for help but no one came. I remember clearly, I was scared, I was frightened, and I haven't a clue of what to do. I was so hopeless.  
  
Each time I dreamt about it, I seems as though it went a bit further. For instant, today I would dream of it, then the following night I would dream about it, but it continues a bit more until I wake up. When will it be over?  
  
Normal View~~~  
  
Kagome got out of bed to get some refreshment. After that horrible nightmare, how can she possibly go back to sleep. She opened her bedroom door with a creak and made her way down stair. She glanced at the clock and notice that it was late. She had come home late after spending the whole evening with Sango, telling her what to do, even though she had no experience her self. Upon reaching her house, Kagome quickly ran to her room feeling exhausted. She fell right to sleep when she made contact with her soft pillow.  
  
Now the nightmare had woken her and it will be a while before she falls back to sleep. She rummaged through the fridge and poor herself a glass of juice. It was already have pass one when she made her way quietly up to her room.  
  
Passing by Kikyo's room, Kagome could her tiny whispers. 'Who could she be talking to at a time like this?' Kagome ask to no one in particular. With her curiosity, Kagome leaned against the door, listening intensity to her half-sister conversation. It was hard to make out what Kikyo was talking about, but once in a while she could her some clear words. 'Who's she talking' to?' Kagome mentally ask. Then she realized that Kikyo was talking on the phone. 'Geez, how dense can I get?' Kagome leaned in more so that her ear can have more access to the conversation.  
  
Kikyo's conversation over the phone that Kagome heard~~~  
  
"blah blah blah blah blah.. see you tomorrow.blah blah blah blah.I love you too.blah blah blah..bye Naru-hunny."  
  
End of conversation~~~  
  
'Huh, who's Naru-hunny?' It took Kagome a while before it reached her brain. She jerked her head away from the door and drew her free hand to her mouth to keep from gasping. "She's cheating on Inu-Yasha." Kagome said barely below a whisper, hoping that no one would hear. But luck wasn't on her side as the door to Kikyo's room flung open, revealing a shock Kikyo.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in front of my bed room? H-How long were you there?" Kikyo asked with the utmost annoyed face.  
  
"I barely got here" Kagome lied "is something the matter?" Kagome asked  
  
"No, nothing.wait.did you hear anything?"  
  
"No.even if I did, why should I care?" Kagome smirked  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes, taking the hint that Kagome heard the 'little' conversation "You better keep your fuck mouth shut, you hear me?"  
  
Once again, Kagome gave Kikyo another smirk "Did you now that you're such a slut?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh upon seeing her sister's reaction. She turned and walked straight to her room, not before hearing Kikyo mumbling bitch under her breath before shutting the door.  
  
Kagome made it to her room and shut the door with a click, she put the juice on her table then her gaze fell on Inu-Yasha's coat yet again. She picked it up and inhaled, it still small like him despite all the days without its master.  
  
'Geez, what the hell is wrong with me? Just because her save me, I feel all tingly inside. That idiot jerk is even making my head hurts without his presents. Damn him with his 'knight and shinning armor, damn me for my 'damsel in distress' Why can't be someone else who saved be, instead of 'Kikyo's' boyfriend.' She threw his coat back onto her chair  
  
"Maybe I can forget everything that happen and ignore him as usual." With the last thought, Kagome flop back into bed, forgetting all about her refreshment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up early the next morning, preparing for school. she was combing her hair when she yet again made contacted with Inu-Yasha's coat. 'Stupid coat, I really need to give it back to him. It's starting to annoy me *arhg*' Kagome grabbed his coat, neatly folded it and put it into her back-pack. How she managed to fit it in there, nobody knows. She then proceed to go down stair.  
  
When Kagome reached the bottom, she saw Kikyo glaring at her, she glared back and made her way to the kitchen, Kikyo in tow. When Kagome reach the kitchen, her father was already making them breakfast. "Good morning, dad" Kagome greeted  
  
Mr. Higurashi turned around from the stove and gave both Kagome and Kikyo a heart warming smile. He was tall, around 5'9, has ruffle brown hair, with eyes color of ocean blue "Good morning to you, too. Take a seat, breakfast will be served in a minute."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finishing her last toast, Kagome gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and left the house. She made her way to her car to go pick up Sango for school. on her way to her car, Sango called and said someone's going to drive her to school. Kagome knew who that someone was and teased her friend a little, then clicked it off.  
  
About five minutes later, Kagome arrived at school. She walked up to the main gate and to her surprise; Inu-Yasha was standing there, probably waiting for Kikyo. Kagome felt sorry for Inu-Yasha, waiting there for his girlfriend, yet not knowing that she was cheating on him. 'Poor guy' she mentally said, ignoring a hurt feeling she felt inside of her, she proceed to walk up to him. How she wish she could tell him his girlfriend little secret, but if in doing so, he would think that she's butting into his business. 'Better keep it quite and let him find out on his own'  
  
Then her face made a frown, ever since he save her, she couldn't stop but think about him. Then she remembered what she had told herself last night, that she would ignore him. Maybe it was for the best, that way she can stop thinking about him and move on. Instead of walking to him, she decided to walk through the gate, hoping for him not to notice her.  
  
But Inu-Yasha did notice and stagger his way over to her. Kagome stopped dead track when she saw a pair of foot in front of her. She had been keeping her head down to prevent Inu-Yasha from seeing her face. When Kagome heard his voice, she sighed and looked up  
  
"Hey Kag, you ok?" Inu-Yasha with a hint of concern, he after all was the only witness to see her almost got raped and the one who had saved her from it.  
  
"Yeah, whatever.I'm fine. I gotta get to class, bye" Kagome finish and rushed to her homeroom. Before she could reach it, Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm  
  
"Hey, what the rush?"  
  
"Let go of me!!!" Kagome scream which startled Inu-Yasha, so he let her go. He was pissed off. He had just save her life a few day ago and this is the thanks her get.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I saved your life and this is what I get?"  
  
"I told, I could have taken care of it. I didn't ask for your help, so technically I could do what ever I want" Kagome raised her voice  
  
"Your full off shit, man forget you, I'm outta here" with that, Inu-Yasha left a fuming Kagome behind  
  
Kagome stared after Inu-Yasha, until he disappear from view before her tears came 'believe me Inu-Yasha I want to thank you, but the more I'm around you, the more I feel as though I'm betraying people around me' she whipped her tears and walked to homeroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On his way out of school, Inu-Yasha could stop thinking of Kagome "that bitch. I swear she's on PMS.I-I came there to wait for Kikyo, yet I met up with her, what a day." Inu-Yasha lied. The only reason why he was there was to see if Kagome was ok, but upon seeing her, he was guessing that everything was ok  
  
Author: Yes, I know!!!! It is the most retarded story you guys have ever read.I told you and I will tell you again, I am under a writer's block and I'm writing it out as I go along. Please don't flame me!!! And once again, I like to thanks everyone who reviewed and have stick with this story up until now. It's ok, I know most of you have lost interest in this story, do to long updates and boring plots. But to those who continuously reviewed, I would hope that you will continue to, because you have inspired me.thank you and review for this chappie. Ehehehh.bye!!! 


	5. AUTHOR

AUTHOR: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. Sorry that it took me forever to update. I couldn't go online.I know "Me and my lame excuses". Once again.I'm very sorry. You guys are great..please bare with me.its not a promise, but I'll probably update two chapter next week, ok? 


	6. Reasons

Remix of Passion  
  
Chapter 5 Reasons  
  
Author: Hey again.wow, I'm a bit surprise that I actually updated. Thanks to everyone who review. You guys are SO cool.eheheh.I really dun have anything else to say, so let's get on with the fic. warning: bad grammars.I'm working on it!  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome tore her face away from the novel she was read to see who was calling her "O-hey Sango, so how was the date?" Kagome asked sitting at the base of a cherry tree  
  
"I-It was ok. I think I had a great time," Sango replied, a bit hesitant  
  
Seeing this, Kagome arched an eyebrow, "Ok, what happen?"  
  
"Well, it was goin' great and all, but then he started to.um." Sango struggled to find the correct word  
  
"Started to.?"  
  
".um.grope me." Sango ended the sentence. A blush crept over her pale face  
  
*ahahahah* "Well that was nice. It wasn't what you had in mind for a first date, huh?" Kagome asked, still giggling  
  
"I don't find it funny," Sango puffed her cheek, "you're evil. I don't think I want to go on a date with him again."  
  
"Aw, you're hurting the guy's feeling. Give him another chance. Did he do anything good for a change?"  
  
"You ask too much question, you know that? Anyways, yeah, he did. After watching the movie, he said he wanted to buy something and told me to wait for him. I was sitting at the bench and some drunker passed by, hooting at me, hitting on me.eheheh.I was getting nervous, but then Miroku stepped in *sigh* he told those guys off."  
  
"That's sweet, and now you have the hearts to blow the guy off. Seriously, something's wrong with you." Kagome joked, knowing that Sango will always fall for it  
  
"Hey, I-I.um.well I didn't sat I will, I said I might, so there's a chance that I will go out with him again" Sango blurted the words out, not able to stop her self from doing so. Finally, her brain caught up with her mouth and she quickly covered it with both hands. She glanced at Kagome, in hope that she didn't hear it, but already, Kagome was thrown into a fist of laughter. "It's not funny."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku, in his black coat and hair tied up into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck, stood in front to Inu-Yasha's door steps, ringing the door bell. Instantly, a maid opened the door to allow her master's friend to come in, "Good morning sir, Mr. Inu-Yasha will be down in a minute. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you, Sarah. It'll only be for a little bit. We'll be on our way out in a minute," with that, Miroku watch as the maid bowed and leave. He stocked into the living room, settled him self on the leather couch, and waited for Inu-Yasha.  
  
Five minutes later, Inu-Yasha strolled into the living room, in hope to see his distorted friend. "Where the hell is he?" Inu-Yasha glanced over the couch and found Miroku sleeping form, face holding a perverted smile. "Get up, you idiot!" Inu-Yasha shouted, hitting Miroku upside the head  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" Miroku grumbled, rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Even in your sleep, you plaster a perverted face. How the hell can I stand that...?"  
  
*eheheheh* "What can I say, it was a great date" Miroku putted on a knowing smile "So you ready to go?" Miroku ask, holding up Inu-Yasha's car key  
  
"So are you gonna give me back my car?" Inu-Yasha mocked in return  
  
"I was hoping to borrow it for another week, they're still fixing my car" Miroku said as he walked over to the door. He exited it, Inu-Yasha not far behind.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, "Even if I say no, you still won't give it back, so what's the point of asking that ridiculous question."  
  
"So what's up with Kikyo lately? I haven't seen her in a while," Miroku asked as the started the car  
  
"I dunno. I guess she's busy or something, I haven't seen her in three days. The last time I saw her, it was a brief fifteen minutes," Inu-Yasha replied  
  
"You wanna come over to her house and check?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not? Let's just go see" with that said, Miroku pulled out the drive way. Driving towards Kikyo's house  
  
"Why are you so eager to go there all of a sudden?" Inu-Yasha question  
  
*eheheheh* "Well.Kikyo has a sister, which is Kagome. Kagome has a friend, which is Sango. Sango had a date, which was me. So I was just wondering if Sango might be over Kagome's house. I called her house, and her brother told me she's over her friend's house. I'm guessing Kagome's."  
  
*grumble*grumble* "Fine." Inu-Yasha answered, leaning back into the chair. At first he didn't want to go over there, but upon hearing Kagome's name, he changed his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Coming." Sango shouted, running to the door. She open it and was 'very' surprise. There at the door, stands Miroku and Inu-Yasha. "What are you guys doing here?" Sango asked, still confused  
  
"Why, to see you of course." came Miroku's reply  
  
"How'd you know I'm here?"  
  
"I have my source. Besides, Inu-Yasha here, wants to see if Kikyo is home"  
  
"Nope. You just missed her. She left like twenty minutes ago. Would you guys like to come in?" Sango offered.  
  
Miroku was the first to step in, follow by Inu-Yasha. "Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked watching Sango closing the door. Sango walked ahead, leading Miroku and Inu-Yasha into the kitchen.  
  
"She's out back, practicing archery."  
  
"Really? is it ok if we watch?" Miroku ask a bit interested in Kagome lack of sport. 'Out of all the sports, she chooses archery. Wonder why?'  
  
"I think so" Sango answered and lead both men out back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Thwack*  
  
Kagome sigh watching the arrow missing the center by an inch. She pulled out another arrow, getting ready to pull the cord, when the door slid open, revealing Sango stepping out  
  
"Who was it?" Kagome asked, not looking at Sango's direction  
  
".um. Miroku." Sango answered  
  
"What?" Kagome said shock. She let go the cord and the arrow missed its target. She glanced over to Sango, seeing Miroku staring at her, smiling, but another figure still stood inside the house. Kagome squint her eyes to make out the figure. When the figure came into view, her heart skipped a beat. "W-Why is he here?"  
  
Sango glanced over to where Kagome was looking and smiled "Inu-Yasha's here to look for Kikyo"  
  
"Oh." was Kagome simple reply. 'Damn it, I feel awkward being around him now. Why am I feelin' this way?' Although hate seeing him, Kagome felt a bit sad the Inu-Yasha came here to see her sister. Half sister, so to speak. She stared at him and noticed him staring back. she quickly tore the gaze away from Inu-Yasha and pulled out another arrow. She pulled the cord and aimed  
  
*Thwack*  
  
Kagome gave another dramatic sigh watching the arrow missing the center again.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched the expression played on Kagome's face and smirked. He too felt a bit awkward around her. Ever since that argument at her school, he was hoping not to see her for a while, but unfortunately, he thinks about her almost everyday. 'Why?' he asked himself. 'Maybe because I want to get her back for her attitude towards me when we first met' Inu-Yasha reassured himself with an unsatisfied answer  
  
Sango watch as both Inu-Yasha and Kagome constantly glancing at each other and smirked. She put on an evil grin and looked over to Miroku, seeing the same grin on his face. Seeing Sango's devilish smile, Miroku smile grow bigger. Slowly they made their way to the door. Once in side, they quickly closed the door, locking Inu-Yasha and Kagome outside.  
  
Kagome tried so hard to keep her gaze away from Inu-Yasha, but then she heard the door closing and locking. She looked over, seeing no one except Inu-Yasha stand outside. "Hey." Kagome shouted, putting down the bow and arrows. She rushed past Inu-Yasha and started to yank at the door. "Open up, why'd you lock me out here?" Kagome yelled as she banged on the door. All she got out of it was some muffled words passing through the door, saying something about making up.  
  
"For get it. Knowing Miroku and his perverted mind, he wont let us in unless we make up."  
  
"Make up of what?" Kagome asked, turning to glare at Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to say something, but his voice was caught in his throat. The reflection of the sun had hit the glass door behind Kagome at the right angle, forming a halo like light around Kagome angry figure. Her hair was all about the right place, blue-gray eyes sparkled like stars. She was fuming much to his dismay, but all the better that made her look like a goddess.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kagome growled "Make up for what?" Kagome repeated herself  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head out of daze and managed to speak. "Why are you pissed off at me? That day when I saved you, we were all cool, but few days later your attitude changed"  
  
Kagome was caught off guard. She didn't think Inu-Yasha was gonna ask her about that. 'Shit, how am I supposed to answer that?'  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled watching Kagome struggling for an answer. "How come you're not answering me?" Inu-Yasha asked as he walked up to her. Within seconds, he stood in front of Kagome, who was obviously still thinking for an answer  
  
A shadow loomed over her, feeling annoyed, Kagome looked up to find the source, only to come face to face with Inu-Yasha, his golden eyes fixed down at her. Nervously, Kagome took a step back, "I-I." as if in reflex, Kagome brought her hands up and grabbed the front of her shirt  
  
Inu-Yasha putted on another chuckle, "I'm not gonna rape you or anything, I just want to know why you're not talking to me." Inu-Yasha said, leaning closer  
  
".Because we hardly know each other."Kagome whispered. Kagome watch as Inu- Yasha pulled away, confused. "I know you saved me and I thank you for that, but. I hardly know you. How do you expect me to talk to you? Besides, my sister and I don't really get along much. Actually, we never did. So if you start talking to me, or me you, she will hate me all the more and at you too. I don't want that to happen between you two, so please, spare me and stop picking on me. Even though I don't get along with her, she's still my sister. I don't want her to take it the wrong way." Kagome ended with a sigh, she turn towards the door "Are you guys finish yet? I know you're listening, so open the damn door!"  
  
*Click*  
  
Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome disappear into the house. After a moment of thinking, he too walked in.  
  
Inside the house, Sango brought over some snakes. All four sat in the living room. After settling in, the room fell into an awkward silence. Neither one of them dare to speak.  
  
One minute went by then two, and then a shriek.  
  
*Bonk*  
  
"PERVERT." Sango shouted, holding a mallet. Miroku was lying on the floor, twitching.  
  
Inu-Yasha stole a quick glace at Kagome smiling form and smiled him self. 'Why can't Kikyo be like you? Behind your back, she talks shit, but behind hers, you don't'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*How is she doing?* a women voice asked over the phone  
  
"She's great. Although her sister and her never gets along"  
  
*That nice to know. You'll probably get the check by Monday, ok. I wish I can see her again.*  
  
"I hope you can too, but you know you can't"  
  
*I know, but I miss her and I miss you too*  
  
"I miss you too.my love" The man spoke. Over on the other line, he can hear the women weeping. "Don't cry, you'll see her again someday, bare with me, ok"  
  
*I'll try my best, bye*  
  
"Bye." the man waited to the disconnection before hanging up. A lone tear ran down his cheek 'oh, Shika.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere in Japan, two figures were making out in a dark ally. Moans and sighs were heard "Naru-hun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Whew, done with this chappie! Once again thank you all for reviewing. I would hope for you to continue to. I really enjoy reading them.ARIGATO MINA-SAN!!!!! O-yeah.as promise, I got one chappie out today, I promised two, and so I'll try getting the other one out by Monday or Tuesday. Ja ne. 


	7. Little Secret

Remix of Passion  
  
Chapter 6 Little Secret  
  
Author: Hello everyone.Thank you so much for reviewing..I love reading it. You guys are great.  
  
Special thank you list: Neko-Chan, MJ, & Sakura (Thank you for reviewing in almost every chapter and for leaving kind reviews. ARIGATO)  
  
Thank you to other reviewers from chappiez 1-6: Laura-chan, Michelle, 411, White-Silver Wolf (thanks for the semi-long review and for reading my other fanfic.love it), inuyasharules, T.L.C., Nhyemia, Black Dimond 3000, Biganimefan, Chaos, kikhater, Mikomi-chan (dun worry there will be a plot against those two later.), Yuri, Madison, yo, babe_galanime, Ahsayuni, Michikaru, tenshineko, angelofdiamonds, XP-DarkAngel, heartbroken, NBKitty, kimmy, lily, :) (eheheh), Anonymous (who was this), Kim H., Pinky-Cat (I know, I surprised my self), Kiya1821, taiorafanforever (I'll *try* not to), Kirara, and to some who had no names  
  
*Bold* reviewed more than once.thank you.  
  
I think that's everyone.sorry if I didn't have your names on here...  
  
On with the fic.  
  
*Did you receive it yet.?* Shika asked over the phone  
  
"Yes, I received it yesterday; I'll probably give it to her today or tomorrow," Mr. Higurashi replied  
  
*Very well.I must go. I'll talk to you some other time.bye.*  
  
"Alright, till then." Mr. Higurashi hung up the phone in his office and made his way towards home.  
  
As Mr. Higurashi was on his way home, he passed some bars; he could have sworn that he had saw Kikyo. "I'm getting old.It couldn't be her. Besides, she's at school right now," Mr. Higurashi shook his head and speed up towards home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey you! Kagome is it?" A girl with shoulder length hair asked as Kagome was passing by with Sango  
  
Upon hearing her name, Kagome answered, "Um.yeah."  
  
"Sorry, I'm Yura, I just want ta know if Kikyo is here at school today"  
  
"Huh? She isn't here? I dunno then.I'm very sorry." Kagome replied  
  
"What? You mean you two don't go to school together?" Yura asked  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, we never did"  
  
"Well that's strange, ok then, sorry to bother you bye"  
  
"It's ok, bye," Kagome sigh deeply before turning to Sango. "Shouldn't they all know that Kikyo and I never do anything together?"  
  
"Maybe she was new."  
  
"I suppose, c'mon, my dad's cooking tonight, wanna come over?" Kagome asked, pulling out her car key  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad, I'm home." Kagome shouted as she and Sango enter her house  
  
"Ok dear, I'm in the kitchen. Want some snacks? (---- I notice something.in chappie five I said Sango brought in some snakes, I really meant snacks. Ehehe *ops*)" Mr. Higurashi hollered  
  
"Um, sure. Hey dad is it ok for Sango to stay over for dinner?"  
  
"Sure. Kagome dear, do you know when your sister is gonna come home?" Mr. Higurashi asked  
  
"Um, yea." Kagome glanced over to Sango whom was giving her a weird look, "she said she's gonna be over at some friends house"  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome a bit surprise, 'Why the hell would Kagome lie like that?' "I'll tell you later" Sango jumped when Kagome spoke, but quickly nodded her head and resumed watching T.V.  
  
For the passed few hours, Sango and Kagome spent doing homework, neither wanted to bring up the subject about Kagome's fib. It was a complete silence until Mr. Higurashi announced that dinner was ready.  
  
Kagome gave Sango a smile before standing up, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
Sango shook her head from thoughts, "Um.yeah"  
  
Both Kagome and Sango entered the kitchen where Mr. Higurashi was getting the plates set up for three. Kagome help with the setting, while Sango help carry the food to the table.  
  
"Well, I guess Kikyo's not gonna be here for diner, so lets eat," Mr. Higurashi announced  
  
All three took their seats and began a light conversation about schooling, etc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dinner was great, Mr. Higurashi. I hope I can join you again," Sango complimented as she got up from the table to fetch her belongings  
  
"Thank you, Sango. You may join any time you pleased"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Gathering all her stuff, Sango waited for Kagome to finish up her chores before taking her home. One thing kept nagging at the back of her head, 'Why would Kagome lie?' Sango was so deep in thoughts that she didn't even notice Kagome walking into the living room  
  
"Ready to go?" Kagome as she made her way towards the door.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the way home, Sango waited impatiently for Kagome to talk. Sango had her arms cross below her chest, index finger drumming on her forearm. One minute passed, then two, Sango was on the verge of steams.  
  
Kagome could tell that Sango was pissed, but she didn't know how to explain it.  
  
"Ok, that's it! Kagome, why'd you do that? She treats you like shit, how come you did tell on her? Some time, it seems like I don't know you at all"  
  
"I can't tell on her. I don't want to see my dad like that again." Kagome answered with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"W-What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think of my dad?"  
  
"He's a funny guy. Easy going. Kind and a great father."  
  
"Than you should see him when he gets mad. You can't stop, even me. One time, Kikyo came home late and my dad blew off steams. I never saw my dad like that. I tried to help, but he pushed me away. He glared at me and told me to go up stair. I had no chose but to compile. The next morning, I saw Kikyo with bused arms. I didn't dare to question." Kagome sigh deeply before continuing. "So now if I told him about Kikyo not going to school, he'll probably act up again."  
  
Sango only made an 'o' with her mouth. She didn't have to ask anymore. "But that means, you've always lie about her being at her friends house."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome answered. "Whelps, we're here. I'll pick you up tomorrow"  
  
"Alright, bye," Sango said. She stood outside a bit longer, watching Kagome disappearing behind the curbs. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She began dialing a familiar number  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku was at Inu-Yasha's place, watching a movie, when his cell starts ringing. He pulled it out of his coat and clicked on, "Hello?"  
  
*Miro.it's me Sango*  
  
"Hey sup."  
  
*Is it a bother for you to go out with me and Kagome tomorrow?*  
  
"Naw, it's cool. What time?"  
  
*Around two, oh yeah.tell Inu-Yasha to come with.*  
  
"Heh, sure. no prob." Miroku clicked his phone when Inu-Yasha came in carrying two cans of beer "Yo, Inu-Yasha, you wanna come with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Where to?" Inu-Yasha asked  
  
"I dunno, Sango just called me. She said she and Kagome wants to go out, so she asked me if I wanna come. You wanna?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Inu-Yasha replied, sounding as though he was not interested, but he was mentally excited as well. 'Heh, wonder why.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked up to her front steps, fumbled with her keys before placing it into the door knob. After hearing a click, she opened the door and walked in. To her surprise, her father was sitting at the couch.waiting for her? "Um.dad, what are you doing there?"  
  
"Waiting for you of course. Would you come over here for a sec?" Mr. Higurashi gestured Kagome to sit on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
Closing the door nervously, Kagome made her way over to the couch. She sat of the far end of the couch, thinking that her father had probably found out about her covering for her half-sister. She was ready. She knew that she was gonna get it good.  
  
But nothing came. Instead, Mr. Higurashi had slipped something into her palm. Kagome glanced at her dad then at the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Open it"  
  
When Kagome open the paper, her face paled. Eyes widened she look back up at her dad with a question look  
  
"It's for you." Mr. Higurashi smiled  
  
"This check is for me?" Kagome questioned. Seeing her dad nod, she continued "Why would you be giving be a check?"  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"Dad, why? Where did you get all this money, and why are you giving it to me"  
  
"Let's just say it's a gift from an old friend. You don't need to know who it is."  
  
"Then I don't want to take this money"  
  
"I can't give it back. I can't use it. Only you can"  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked looking down at the five-thousand dollar check.  
  
"Please don't question anymore. It's very hard for me to answer it"  
  
"But you've given me a check similar to this before. Is it from the same person?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome sigh for the millionth time that day, she passed her dad the check and stood up "In that case, can you hold the check until I really needed it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Mr. Higurashi waited for Kagome to disappear before standing up. He too, made his way to his room, slipping the check into his pants  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Kagome drove Sango to a theme park to hang out. Kagome was about to enter the entrance, but Sango stopped her from doing so. "What the.what the heck are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting," came Sango replied  
  
"Waiting? Waiting for wh-" Kagome was cut off when she heard someone calling Sango from a close distance. She glanced over and saw Miroku running up to them "Miroku?"  
  
"Sup." Miroku greeted when he came to a complete stop in front of Sango  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked excitedly  
  
"He's coming," Miroku glanced over his shoulder and smirked, "here he comes"  
  
Kagome glanced over to see Inu-Yasha walking towards her. A blush crept up her cheek when Inu-Yasha stood in front of her, hands in his pockets  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Um, sup!"  
  
Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood in one place, neither moved. Giggles were heard in the background. They looked over only to notice Sango and Miroku laughing form. They glanced back at each other and notice how close they were. They quickly jumped apart, looking at opposite direction  
  
"You two ready yet? We don't have all day" Sango shouted  
  
"H-Hai." Kagome replied, she began to make her way over to Sango.  
  
They entered and began to walk around. Sango and Miroku was ahead, leaving Kagome and Inu-Yasha to trail behind  
  
"Hey Sango, how come you're doing this?" Miroku questioned  
  
"Doing what?" Sango asked innocently  
  
"You know, bring Inu-Yasha and Kagome closer together"  
  
"Oh that! Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Don't you think they look cute together? Because I do"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I think so too. To tell you the truth, I really don't like Kikyo, she's a bitch." Miroku watch as Sango nodded in agreement "Hey Sango?"  
  
"Hm.?"  
  
"Do you think we look cute together?"  
  
Sango stop dead in her track, staring at Miroku. The look on his face wasn't goofy, but was very serious. She continued to stare at him until her cheek turn bright red. She bowed her head, finding things on the ground interesting  
  
Miroku brought a hand to her chin and brought her gaze back up to his. He can get loss in those eyes. Sure he plays around a lot, but this time he was serious. "So how 'bout it? Wanna be me girl?" Miroku asked with even tone  
  
Sango looked at him 'very' shocked, but then a small noticeable smile was form on her lips and she slightly nodded  
  
Miroku quickly reached for her hand and lifted into the air. Sango couldn't do anything but stare, "Hey you guy (addressing to Inu-Yasha and Kagome), I got myself a girl!!!" Miroku shouted cheerfully  
  
Sango eyes grew wider as she jerk her hands away from his and slap him upside the head, "Why'd you do that for?" She asked, face like a tomato  
  
"Because you are." Miroku assured reaching for her hands again. This time however, Sango didn't flinch, she allowed him to take hold of her hands while smiling.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked and glanced over to Kagome. She too, smiled. A genuine smile. Inu-Yasha froze when Kagome looked over to him. Her smile was kept in place as she looped her arms around his to pull him onward.  
  
"Aren't you coming? They're gonna leave us" Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha face to see an odd expression played on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Then it hit her, she glanced down at their connected arms and quickly pulled away, face red from embarrassment. "Um.sorry about that"  
  
Inu-Yasha just smiled and continued walking, with Kagome by his side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: this chappie was kinda boring, I didn't know what I was writing. So if it didn't make sense, feel free to email me. I'm just writing this story as I'm going along. I haven't have a plot for my next chappie.it might take me a while to get another chappie on, but I know it wont be more then a month, probably around two or three weeks, tops.REVIEW.arigato!!! 


	8. Kikyo Got Caught

Remix of Passion  
  
Chapter 7 Kikyo Got Caught(*o*)  
  
Author: Wha, thank you all for reviewing.I'm glad you guys didn't think the last chappie boring. I'll try to make this one a bit more interesting.o and sorry that I didn't post this up sooner. I promised within three weeks, but I guess I wrong.  
  
Thank you list from last chappie: Neko-Chan, MJ, lily, Kim H., Biganimefan, Alex, Yarou Youkai, angelofdiamonds, XP-DarkAngel, Sakura and KagomeKitty  
  
*Tank you for reviewing*  
  
Newayz, enjoy.  
  
Kagome flopped onto her bed, face down on her pillow. It was so much fun being at the theme park with Inu.her friends. They had played almost every game and won so many prizes. Inu-Yasha and Miroku was competing each other to win the prizes the girls wanted. Of course, Miroku had to win most of the time because he was cheating. But Inu-Yasha did win some stuff too.  
  
Kagome sat up on her bed to dig in her pocket. After many attempted, she was able to pull out what ever it was. It was wrapped up in a small purple box. Kagome opened it up and found a silverish necklace with a pinkish- purple crystal-like ball attached to it. It looked simple, but unique. Kagome picked it up and clasped it around her neck. Its hue seemed to make her semi-pale skin glow. 'I'm gonna have to thank Inu-Yasha whenever I see him.' Kagome reminded herself  
  
That night, Kagome fell asleep with her right hand clamped around her necklace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning groaning. School was to start in an hour, but she didn't want to go. She had no choice but to go because she was going to have a midterm test that would decide what English level she would be in next year. Some said it was hard, but other said it was easy. Kagome didn't no who to believe.  
  
Groaning again, Kagome dragged herself out of her comfy bed. She grabbed her uniform and towel and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
After cleansing herself thoroughly, Kagome stepped out of the tub with the towel around wrapped her. She made her way to the sink mirror and wiped off the fog on the mirror. Looking at herself, Kagome trailed down to the necklace around her neck. She reached up to touch it and smiled. Today's test will be easy because she has that necklace as her good luck charm.  
  
Kagome got dress and was out the door in no time. She had confident that she will past it with a high score. She decided to walk today instead of driving her car. It was a nice day and her school wasn't that far away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha open the door to his house sighing. He had just dropped Miroku off. Feeling tired, he decided to go home and take a quick shower and go to sleep.  
  
Entering his room, Inu-Yasha looked at the group picture he took yesterday with Miroku, Sango and Kagome. They posed with Miroku holding Sango and Kagome standing next to him. He smiled. Yesterday was pretty fun. For once, he actually goofed around like a ten year old. He actually had fun playing those games and winning thing for the girls and competing against Miroku. It was fun, until Miroku had to go and cheat.  
  
Inu-Yasha got to his room and looked at the clock. The time showed that it was 2:15. Kikyo and Kagome's school was to be out at 2:45. Inu-Yasha decided to go see his girlfriend instead of sleep after showering. It has been days since he last seen her. Every time he wants to see her, she was always busy. 'Why does she keep avoiding me?'  
  
Today however, he was going to go to her school to see what she was doing. He is not going to call her, so she is not going to be able to give an excuse. He is just gonna come straight to her school and surprise her.  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower and would be on his way to his girlfriend's school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god, that test was hell," Kagome groan as she and Sango made there way out of gym which was their last period.  
  
"No it wasn't. It was pretty easy," Sango saw Kagome playfully glaring at her and burst out laughing.  
  
"You're such a geek," Kagome complimented before heading to her locker. She quickly got out what she needed before she and Sango walked out of school.  
  
On their way home, Kagome felt as though she was forgetting something at school. They were about two-third way home when Kagome remembered what she was missing. Digging through her backpack, Kagome couldn't find what she was looking for. She stop walking making Sango coming to a halt.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I left something at school; you can go home if you want. I need to run back to school to grab it." Again, Kagome groaned, taking off toward school.  
  
Kagome continuously glanced down at her watch which showed 3:00. She hoped that the school was still open so she can get her wallet from her gym locker and her necklace. She had taken it off so that she would lose it during gym.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome arrived at school. She was glad that it was still open. She made her way to the gym locker and walked in. Kagome fumbled with her locker before getting it to open. She hesitantly opened her locker, sighing with relief. She hadn't lost her belong and was very glad. Putting on her necklace, Kagome walked out of the locker room and crossed the campus. Along the way, Kagome caught sight of someone, whom she got really pissed off.  
  
Next to the oak tree was Kikyo. Not only that but she was kissing someone. Kagome couldn't see who it was because the oak tree was blocking him from view. But she was certain that it wasn't Inu-Yasha because Inu-Yasha doesn't have black wavy hair. Rounding the corner, Kagome decided to spy on her sister.  
  
After what seems like forever, Kagome gave up. Kikyo was still kissing whoever that was. Kagome was pissed for Inu-Yasha because her sister was actually kissing someone else beside him in the open. Sighing, Kagome got up and was about to walk away when she bumped into someone causing her to fall on her bottom. "Owie," Kagome whine as she tried to get up. a hand offer to help her up and she excepted it. After standing up, she dusted the dirt off her skirt. Looking up she was shocked. Out of all people, Inu- Yasha decided to stop by her school right now. "Wh-What are you doing her Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled down at Kagome, "I was looking for Kikyo, I though she might be here late since she was always busy. Hey, do you know where she is?" Inu-Yasha asked, then looked around to see if he can spot Kikyo.  
  
"Um.n-no, I don't think she's here this late," Kagome lied.  
  
Inu-Yasha arched an eye brow, "Really? oh, ok, then I'll leave." Inu-Yasha was about to go around Kagome, but she stopped him from doing so. "What the.Kagome, what are you doing?"  
  
"Um.can you not go over there? You can go the way you came, I'll go with you." Kagome plead, looking up at him.  
  
"But this way is much shorter. Why can't we go this way?" Inu-Yasha asked, now a bit curious to see what Kagome was hiding. He tried walking past Kagome again, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha, please don't go that way." Kagome asked close to tears  
  
"No, I want to go this way." With that, Inu-Yasha stepped past Kagome.  
  
Kagome knew she couldn't stop him, but she had to say something. "If I were you, I wouldn't go over there," Kagome said, tears flowing freely down her check. She didn't know why she was crying, but she couldn't stop it. Part of her wished for Inu-Yasha to see it but part of her didn't because she didn't want him sad.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't listen and round the corner. He came to a complete stop, hands into fist when he saw his girlfriend kissing someone. (Wow, they've been going that long? hehhehe) he wanted to go punch who ever it was, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha, don't do this." After much pleading, Kagome finally got through to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head out of the thought of punching the guts out of who ever it was kissing his Kikyo. He looked down at Kagome and his expression softened. He lifted a hand to wipe away her tears, "Why are you crying?" he ask her gently  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Because I didn't you to see that."  
  
Inu-Yasha actually chuckled seeing her pout. "But I saw it and I can't take it back." Inu-Yasha looked at the unconvinced Kagome and managed to smile. "It's ok, I'll live, besides, I had a hunch that she was cheating." Inu- Yasha put his arm around her shoulder, "Come on, I'll drive you home."  
  
Kagome nodded and they walked to his car, using the long way.  
  
In the car, Kagome noticed how Inu-Yasha clenched and unclenched the wheel. She looked away when Inu-Yasha looked at her. She stared out the side window avoiding his face.  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed this and felt uneasy. He didn't want Kagome to feel uncomfortable around him, so he searched his head to come up with something. Then he noticed the necklace on her neck which he won for her and smiled. "By the saw, that necklace sooths you a lot, you look great wearing it." (awwwww)  
  
Kagome blush ten shades of red. She tried hiding her face but Inu-Yasha told her to look at him. Kagome look up to see Inu-Yasha smiling form. She couldn't help but think why Inu-Yasha can be happy when he just saw his girlfriend kissing someone else.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled up into Kagome's drive way, neither didn't say a word or move. It felt kinda relaxing just to have one another presents around. Kagome finally came to her senses and got out, "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"Its cool, bye," Inu-Yasha received a wave from Kagome before speeding off.  
  
Inu-Yasha sped to his house and walked in calmly. His face was as cold as ice. If it weren't for Kagome, he would have punched that guy. He walked to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm will break up with her. I rater do that then to let her think that I didn't know anything."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo was about to call Naruku, but her cell rang before she even dialed. She press on before speaking, "Hello?"  
  
*Sup sweetheart, it's me Inu-Yasha*  
  
Kikyo frowned, "Oh hey, hun, how's it going?"  
  
*Good, where were you yesterday? I tried calling you*  
  
"Oh, I was at my friend house doing a stupid project," Kagome lied picing up her lipstick to apply it on her lips while talking.  
  
*Is that so? That sucks for you. Hey you wanna go out today?*  
  
"Um.I don't think I can, I'm gonna go over 'her' house and work on the project"  
  
*Aw, that sucks again, but I'm already outside your house, surely you don't want me to leave right? That would be rude, telling somebody off.* Inu- Yasha smirked  
  
Kikyo frown deepened, "Um.ok.I'll be out in a sec." With that Kikyo hung up  
  
Inu-Yasha waited outside patently, before he saw Kikyo walking towards him. His hands clinched the wheel tightly before letting go when Kikyo got on. She lend over to kiss him on the check. "You've been busy lately!!!"  
  
"I told you, I had a big project due and I am to finish it by the end of this week"  
  
"Sure you are. Are you sure you're not cheating on me?" Inu-Yasha ask smirking  
  
Kikyo's face paled. She looked at Inu-Yasha horrified, "Wh-What are you talking about? I did no such thing," Kikyo tried to defend herself.  
  
"You know what bitch? I saw you kissing another guy at the tree yesterday. If it weren't for Kagome, I would have busted you right there," Inu-Yasha burst out all at once. he didn't know why, but he wanted to get this over with. For some odd reason, he didn't feel guilty breaking up with her. well he shouldn't because she was the one cheating, but that was not what me meant. He actually wanted to break up with her as fast a possible, even before he found out she was cheating on him. She was good with seducing, but was very boring most other time. She was too scared to do this and do that.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do that. You probably have mistaken me for someone else. I never did that," Kikyo screamed. She had too much of an ego to except a break up from someone. She didn't want to break up with him for a reason. It was because he was rich. He bought her anything she wanted, but now he wanted to break up with her? she wont allow it. She doesn't like him. But she wanted to keep him, so that she can buy anything she wanted. 'I have to do something' Kikyo mentally said before looking at Inui-Yasha pissed off form  
  
"You fucking liar, tell me, how can two people mistaken a person five feet away from us as someone else?" Inu-Yasha hissed, clinching his teeth.  
  
"But Inu-Hunny, honestly, it wasn't me," Kikyo whine, getting closer to Inu- Yasha, but Inu-Yasha pushed her away.  
  
"Get the fuck out of the car. We're through. Period."  
  
It was Kikyo's turn to blow off steam, it was al because of that bitch Kagome that she had lost her bank. "FINE!!! But you'll regret this one day."  
  
"I already regret getting with you in the first place"  
  
Kikyo got out of the car and slammed it. She went into her house and also slammed it. She was pissed. She was pissed off at Kagome. If it weren't for her, she would never have broken up with her Bank. "I'm gonna teach her a lesson to never butt into other people's business when she gets home," Kikyo reminded herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked into her house and was very surprise to see a pissed off Kikyo staring at her.  
  
"We need to 'talk'"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha was in his room when he dished out his cell and dialed Miroku's number  
  
*hello*  
  
"Hey Miroku, it's me Inu-Yasha."  
  
*sup*  
  
"Would you care to go for a drink? I need to cool off right now."  
  
Miroku knew that cooling off meant that Inu-Yasha was mad to the point were he would blow off steam through his ears *Yea sure, I'll be right over in ten minutes*  
  
Inu-Yasha hung up his cell and flopped onto his bed. He was hoping that something like this would happen so he could break it off with Kikyo, but he didn't know it was this fast. He was kind of relief when he broke up with her. Lately, he had been happier without her around. Her sister has more life than she ever does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha told Miroku what happen to when he saw Kikyo kissing someone to the point where he broke up with her.  
  
Miroku sigh, "What a slut."  
  
"You can say that again"  
  
"Hey you know what? I'm glad that you broke up with her, because I never liked her in the first place," Miroku said with calm voice.  
  
"I'm glad too"  
  
"Ne, Inu-Yasha? What do you think of Kagome?"  
  
"She's pretty cool to be with. Pretty cute too. Why you ask?" Inu-Yasha looked up to see Miroku mischief smile.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Its just, Sango and I thought you two make a cute couple," Miroku said out of the blue making Inu-Yasha out what ever he was drinking  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you so blind? Kagome's cute and pretty, you said it yourself. She has great personality, don't you want to go out with her?? Miroku ask, smiling bigger  
  
"I don't know." Inu-Yasha getting up, "I'm leaving. Later." Inu-Yasha got on his car and drove off towards his house. When he reached there, he quickly got out and walked to his house. He was greeted by butlers and maids. One of them took his coat while other brought him slippers. He went to his room, locking it. He flopped on his bed, no bothering to change. His mind went back to what Miroku said. Maybe he would like going out with her. he pulled out his cell and dialed Kagome's cell  
  
*hello*  
  
"Hey, it's me Inu-Yasha"  
  
*Oh hey. What are you doing calling to late?*  
  
"I was just wondering if you can go hang out with me tomorrow."  
  
*I don't know*  
  
"Aw, come on. It's not gonna hurt you" Inu-Yasha heard Kagome sigh  
  
*Alright. What time?*  
  
"I'll pick you up at twelve"  
  
*OK, bye*  
  
"Bye," Inu-Yasha hung up his phone; he could have sworn that he heard sniffing on the other line. Shrugging, he got up to get ready for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha's car and got in, "Sup" she said facing the window instead of him.  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed how she was trying to hide her face from him, so he reached out a hand and grabbed her arm. He saw Kagome winch in pain, "What happen"  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said barely above a whisper  
  
"Then look at me," Inu-Yasha saw her shaking her head. Without warning, Inu- Yasha grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around. He was shock seeing bruises on her cheek. He rolled up her sleeve and saw more bruises, "What the hell happen.?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Yay, finish with this chappie. Again, I didn't know what I was writing. I think it was crap. Review and tell me what you think. I know its boring and it jumps to another scene fast but I couldn't help it, it's like three in the morning, I needed to finish it up and post it, then go to sleep. 


	9. Emotions

Remix of Passion  
  
Chapter 8 Emotions  
  
Author: Oh wow!!! I didn't know I was gonna get that much review for this chappie. I always thought that I was going to get as much review as my other chappie, but wow!!! I kinda like that idea. Hehehe. Newayz, I'm so sorry I haven't up dated in a while. Plus, I had finals, it really suckz. I was like up until two every day studying for finals. Grrr, yall noe how I feel rite? Most of u have finals too. Since its summer, I'll probably up dated sooner. That is unless I'm going to NJ for vacation, but rite now, I'll just write as much as possible. You guys sure like Inu-Yasha breaking up with Kikyo huh? I do too. Blah blah blah!!! I talk to much, lets get on wis the fic.  
  
Thank you list from last chappie: Pinky-Cay, misblu, Lanturn, Moongoddess1989, Yarou Youkai, lilly, Neko-Chan, Kim H., Biganimefan, NBKitty, DI, Inu Yasha III, Sprout, Michikaru, CorruptedAngel, Vash The Stamped, Kaze Megami Kei, kiya1821, Animegurl002, Inu-Chan, babybunny01, shaanu101, Kagome-reborn (lol, yea, I meant to say Kikyo, but yea, typo.), roxy-chick (lol, yea thanks to you, I had 100 review. Thanks a bunch.), neko (hey sup. You're like the only one who actually offered to help. Thank you so much, you don't know how much that meant to me. I did email you, but I don't thing you received it. But yea, I dun really check my mail that often. I'm sorta kinda on writers block, but I managed to get through, but thank you neways for offering. If I need help, you the frist on my list, until then, ill see ya. And yea, if ur ever online, I'll make sure to chat with you and ask for a few pointers.ja o yea, lol, ur over exaggerating, it's 'only' been a month since I update.lol), Kagome15, Sapphire- sama/Dreamer, Sakura (for the lemons, I have to count on the votes, sorrie), ice-2k4, Ashleigh, breanna, and JITRBug13ls   
  
This chappie will answer some of your questions.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell happen to you?" Inu-Yasha asked staring hard at Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome freed her hand away from Inu-Yasha grasped, "I told you, it's nothing. I'm ok."  
  
"Uh huh, right, now tell me what happen here?" Inu-Yasha said again, ignoring Kagome protest  
  
"Nothing. You know me, I'm very clumsy at time. I woke up this morning, still sleepy. I went down the stare and tripped," Kagome faked a smile, "I tumbled down the last few steps on the stare and bruised myself. That's all," Kagome said trying to hold back tears  
  
"You're a horrible liar you know that? Please Kagome, who did this to you? I'm gonna kick their ass."  
  
Kagome shook her head violently; she didn't want to let Inu-Yasha know who it was. And certainly not now since Inu-Yasha said he'll kick that person's ass, "Please, don't ask me anymore. You're making it hard for me," Kagome look up only to find Inu-Yasha staring into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat seeing him so close. Before she knew it, Inu-Yasha had cupped her right cheek and was leaning forward. She stared into Inu-Yasha gold orbs as he leaned closer. They could practically feel each other's breath. Kagome drew away the last minutes, pushing him away with both hands. She stared at him shocked. Her heart was thumping so much that it hurts. Kagome quickly raced out the car and towards her house.  
  
Inu-Yasha got out the car as well and raced after Kagome retreating back, "Kagome.what's the matter?" Inu-Yasha reached Kagome in time and got in front of her to prevent her from going any further.  
  
"Inu-Yasha please.just leave me alone," after few silent of moment, Kagome continued, "I.I don't think we should hang out anymore. I mean, I technically don't know you. So you shouldn't butt into other people's business. My business. Later." Kagome walked passed a quiet Inu-Yasha, and fumbled with her keys. 'Damn it.' Kagome had finally found the right key. She plugged it into the knob and was about to open it, when a hand reached around her waist and pulled her to a hard muscled chest. Kagome gasped out loud, before struggling to get out. "Inu-Yasha, I said leave me ALONE," Kagome shouted as tears found their way down her eyes. "Please." Kagome plead, barely above a whisper. She felt Inu-Yasha burring his face into her hair, before speaking.  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I asked too much. I'll never ask you anything again, just.just don't ignore me, please." Inu-Yasha said softly.  
  
"It not that Inu-Yasha," Kagome reached out a hand and brought it to her waist. She encircled Inu-Yasha's hand and pulled it away from her easily. She turned around to face him, "I was gonna tell you any ways, even if you didn't asked me." Kagome turned around and steeped into her house, shutting the door behind her. She head Inu-Yasha something before leaving.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave you alone, Kagome. You know that. I'm not gonna give up that easily and I'm certainly not a quitter. I'll see you later." Inu- Yasha shouted at the door. He knew Kagome was on the other side listening, "bye," and with that he walked to his car and speed off.  
  
Kagome slithered down the door; her tears flowed down her cheek rapidly. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged it tightly. She buried her face into her knee and cried harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's great, Shika. When do you think you can leave England?" Mr. Higurashi asked over the phone  
  
*I'm so excited. I think in about two or three weeks.I really miss her. How is she? Ok I hope.*  
  
"Yes, she's fine," Mr. Higurashi chuckled hearing Shika talked with nervousness  
  
*but.how would she react knowing that I left her.*  
  
"Don't worry about it. You left for a reason. You were forced to leave. You know that it's not your fault," Mr. Higurashi said frowning. He didn't like it when Shika's sad.  
  
*Yes, but.*  
  
"No buts, I'll talk to you later." He said hearing her sigh on the other line  
  
*.fine.I'll see you again.I love you*  
  
"And I you," Mr. Higurashi hung up before returning to his work. He just hope that his daughter can forgive him and Shika.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha walked into Miroku's house only to see Sango sitting on Miroku's lap, "Will you two get a freaking room," Inu-Yasha growled, sitting on the opposite couch  
  
"What the hell gotten into you? Did Kagome rejected you offer?" Miroku said laughing.  
  
Sango saw Inu-Yasha frowning even more then his expression turn depressing before he leaned over burring his face into his face, elbow supported by his legs. She slapped Miroku hard on the cheat, "shut up, look at him."  
  
Miroku felt guilty seeing his best friend shattered form. 'I think I just made it worse,' he said mentally before his expression turn into a frown.  
  
Sango got off of Miroku and walked over to kneel beside Inu-Yasha, "What's the matter?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't move. He never felt anything like this before. Before he knew it, tears fell from his eye.  
  
Sango watched as the tears fall to the ground before turnignt o look at Miroku. Only to find him shocked.  
  
Miroku stared at Inu-Yasha before getting up and making his way over to his girlfriend. "Hey, Inu, What's up? you look horrible man."  
  
Sango glared at Miroku be fore elbowing him in the rib, "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut. You're not help-" Sango was cut off hearing Inu-Yasha speak  
  
"Sango." Inu-Yasha looked up to stare across the wall, "What.What happen to Kagome?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked panicking. She felt Miroku tightening his hold on her waist, "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Why dose she have bruises all over her body?" Inu-Yasha asked  
  
"She WHAT? What the hell are you talking about?" Sango shouted standing up.  
  
"You mean you didn't know? I came to her house today, and saw her with bruises on her cheek and arms. Then she said she didn't want to see me anymore. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Sango was speechless. Never did she saw Kagome with bruises. She raced over to the phone and quickly dialed Kagome's cell. After five rings, the voice massage was on. Sango tired dialing Kagome's house phone, but no one picked up. She turned around seeing two anxious faces from her boyfriend and Inu- Yasha's, "Sh-she's not picking up," Sango whispered, collapsing onto the floor, only to have Miroku by her side immediately. "I'm scared. I want to go see her NOW"  
  
"Ok, shhh, it's ok, we'll go right now," Miroku said hugging Sango trembling form. He halted her up and quickly grabbed his coat. He and Sango raced towards the door but stop not seeing Inu-Yasha following them, "Inu- Yasha what the hell are you still doing there? Come on. Get up."  
  
"I cant go. She doesn't want to see me. If I do, I'll make her angrier," Inu-Yasha whispered  
  
"But-" Miroku was cut off when he felt Sango tugging at his shirt. He looked down only to see her shaking her head. "Fine, what ever. Bye." he said sighing before closing the door.  
  
Inu-Yasha laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "What did I do.?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After crying, Kagome had made her way up the stare to her room. She had gone to was her face and slipped into her bed. She had hear her cell ring but didn't bother picking it up. When her cell stops ringing, her house phone started to ring. She also didn't bother picking it up because she knew it was Sango. He told them. Fresh new tears glided down her eyes, just thinking about him. She touched her cheek remembering what happen that night.  
  
Flash back.  
  
"We need to talk," Kikyo said, glaring at Kagome  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Kagome asked glaring back at her half-sister. Before she knew it, she had felt a stinging sensation across her face. She brought her hand up to cup her right cheek and glared at her so call sister.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell are you butting into my business anyways?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about," Kagome shout, rubbing her cheek  
  
"Who told you to tell Inu-Yasha what I was doing. Thanks to you, that bastard broke up with me."  
  
"Don't call him a fucking bastard you whore. You were the one cheating on Inu-Yasha, so you deserved getting dumped. Now you know how it feels to get dumped by someone, since you were always the one who dumped your ex- boyfriends." Kagome yelled into Kikyo's face  
  
Kikyo pushed her hard against the wall and slapped Kagome hard across her face, "Shut up bitch. Who are you to talk? What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Kagome repeat leaning against the wall  
  
"You know it's wrong to like someone that your sister's with, right? Why are you doing it then? You're the same as me"  
  
Kagome was shocked. Was it so obvious??? "Don't ever compare me to you. I don't want to snoop that low, and besides, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm tired, so I'm goin' to bed," Kagome growled as she walked up the stare. Half way up, she felt Kikyo pulling her down. She rolled down the stare, hugging her stomach in pain.  
  
Kikyo smirked as she kicked Kagome on her left arm. She bent down and pulled on Kagome's hair, "You deserved that for butting into people's businesses. I'm warning you, I won't be as 'gentle' to you like this time, if I catch you near my 'bank' again"  
  
'Bank?' Kagome mentally screamed. How dare she talk about Inu-Yasha like that? "Screw you, whore"  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch," Kikyo snarled before reaching over to the fire place and picked up a stick. She stood up and started to hit Kagome on her arms and legs. After she was finished, she bent down and squeezed Kagome's arm, making her winched, "Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," Kikyo said smirking before grabbing a lock of Kagome's hair, "If you ever tell this to anyone, I swear, Inu-Yasha will be in big trouble."  
  
Kagome eyes grew big, "You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, as tears continuously flowed down her eyes. She hugged her trembling body seeking warmth. She whispered something before falling asleep,  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku pulled up into Kagome's drive way. Before he could park, Sango had already open the door and raced to Kagome's door.  
  
"Kagome, are you in there? Open the door. What happen? KAGOME." Sango shouted as she repeatedly slam her hands against the door.  
  
Miroku ran up to his girlfriend, trying ti calm her dowm, but Sango slapped his hands away, "There must be someway to get in," Miroku mumbled to himself  
  
Sango over heard Miroku and started to mumbled some thing, before she dropped to her hands and knees and began searching for something  
  
"Sango what the hell are you doing? Get up" Miroku whisper as he squatted down  
  
"Key.key, Miroku I remember that Kagome has a spare key around here. She told me that her dad would always come home late and would leave his keys at his office. She had a spare key for when her dad forgets his key at work. So help me look for it."  
  
"Sure." With that, Miroku dropped to his knees and began searching. After five minutes of searching, Miroku lifted a brick from a close by garden. He saw a silverish key and picked it up, "Sango I think I found it."  
  
Sango stood up and dusted herself. She hurried ran over to Miroku and took the key away from him, "Come on."  
  
Sango nervously inserted the key into the knob. She turned it a little and heard a click. She sucked in her breath and jerked open the door. Once it was open, Sango quickly raced to Kagome's room, leaving a very amused Miroku behind. He had never saw his girlfriend like that. It was a bit.scary. He shook his head and ran up the stare as well.  
  
Sango came to Kagome's room and knocked on it, but no answer. She nervously reached for the knob, turning it slowly and peeked in once the door squeaked open. She sighed with relief when she saw Kagome sleeping form. Sango opened the door wider and walked in and kneeled next to Kagome and swiped away her bangs. She then reached out and wiped away Kagome stray tears. She saw the bruises on Kagome cheek and touched it. Sango pulled her hand away when Kagome moan in pain. She looked up to find Miroku looking at her smiling. She smiled back and stood up walking over and hugged him tightly. She was glad that Kagome was ok. She was gonna ask Kagome what happen first thing tomorrow morning, she was counting on it. (lol, I used a lot of 'shes' in this paragraph)  
  
"Come on, lets let her rest," seeing Sango nod, he lead her out the room. He stared at Kagome for a while then sigh before closing the door behind him. He and Sango walked silently to his car. They got in the car and drove off  
  
"You're probably thinking why I care so much about Kagome huh?" Sango asked not looking at Miroku  
  
Miroku glanced at her, he wasn't even thinking about it, until she mentioned it. But he really didn't care, because he knew he had made the right choice to get with Sango. Before he met her, he was always flirting with the pretty girls. Ever since he saw her at the ice cream parlor, he had gradually stopped flirting. Funny huh? His thoughts were cut by Sango's voice  
  
"We have been friends since when we were babies. Her dad and mine work together at a company. We grew up together. We practically do everything together. We're like sister. She's always there for me and I'm her. And when she's hurt, I'm hurt too," Sango said as tears ran down her cheek  
  
Miroku pulled the car over to the side of the street. He reached out and hugged his girlfriend tight to him, "Shhhh, it's ok, I'll take you home," Miroku hushed glancing at the car clock, showing five o'clock at night. Miroku sat there sighing as he continued to hear Sango sniffing. About an hour later, Sango breathing became evenly. He knew that she was sleeping. Miroku gently laid Sango back on the passenger sit before speeding off. About half an hour later, Miroku drove Sango to her house. He quietly got out of the car and made his way over to Sango's side. He opened the door and lifted Sango easily into his arm. Miroku look down at his girlfriend and sigh. He kicked his door shut and walk to Sango's house. He reached inside Sango's purse and drew out the house key. Opening the door slowly, Miroku Shut it lightly behind him and walked up the stare to Sango's room.  
  
Once inside, Miroku gently laid Sango down and pulled the cover over her sleeping form. He kissed her forehead and brushed her soft hair with his hands. He was about to leave when Sango grabbed his arm  
  
"Please, Miroku, I don't want to be alone tonight. Can you stay here with me?" Sango plead  
  
"But-" before he can protest, Sango had pulled him over her. Miroku grunted when he felt Sango body pressed against his. He felt her lips against his. He wrapped his arm around her and deepened the kiss.  
  
Sango parted her lips and Miroku slid his tongue into her mouth. Sango moan into the kiss as Miroku suck on her lower lips. Miroku felt Sango lifting his shirt and quickly pulled away. He didn't want to take advantage of Sango like this, so he quickly rolled over next to her and pulled her close  
  
Sango looked at Miroku sadly, "What the matter.I."  
  
"Shhh Sango, go to sleep. You're tired and you don't know what you're doing. I'm not going to do anything to you until you're sure. I'll be here when you wake up. Sleep now sweetie" Miroku whispered into Sango's hair.  
  
Sango smiled lightly thanking god that she had a wonderful boyfriend. He doesn't take advantage of her on the most vulnerable situation. "Good night."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Author: So what did you think of this chappie? Don't worry; there will be much more in Inu-Yasha and Kagome later on. I just wanted to put a bit of Miroku and Sango fluff in the story. O yea, since you all know that this is rated r, meaning mature content, how many of you think I should put a limish chappie in this story? I would love it if you guys review and tell me what you think. I'll be counting the votes. But that chappie won't come in until later chappies. Remember to review and Thank you all who have read this story up to this point!!!  
  
Check out my other stories and tell me what you thing!!! 


	10. confront

Remix of Passion  
  
Chapter 9 Confront  
  
Author: Hi minna-san, howz everyone doing? Ok.ok.not much reviews last chappie, I see how is it.you guyz like it when I bash or more likely Inu- Yasha bashing Kikyo. As I said, I don't know where I'm going with this chappie. I'm just thinking as I'm writing alone.eheheh, so sue me, but yall ain't getting much outta me.me very poor.  
  
Have you guys ever notice how I have two A/N at the end and beginning of every chappie? Well, I did it because not much people will remember what I wrote in the beginning of the chappies, so I wrote it again towards the end...  
  
Importance: I don't want to offend anyone in any way, that's why I asked if you guys are ok with some limish/lemon chappie. So far, I have three people saying they want lemons and one saying they don't mind. So does that mean everyone else is ok with this? Please after reading this chappie, I would hope to see more of you reviewing and tell me if you want a lemon/limish chappie or not. I'll be counting.  
  
BTWIf some of you didn't notice, the names of the reviewers along with their answers is provided in the paragraph right underneath. You have to search for you name though, eheheh II II II V =Thank you list from last chappie: Pink-Cat (LoL, I know how you feel, I would do that once in a while when I read other fanfics, too. I would say it out loud and people around me will be like 'shez crazy' eheheheh), Yarou Youkai (thanx), Michikaru (yea, you go girl, punch that Kikyo, and yea, so many questions, huh? lol), Neko-Chan, kiya1821 (you were the frist one who voted, thanx, o yea and *kinky hoe* Lol that's a good one), Biganimefan (um..i kinda forgot about that, but thanx for reminding me. um.. lets see, Inu-Yasha woke up from a short nap, he didn't even knew he took. Miroku wasn't home by then, so he decided to go home. Thanx for voting), NBKitty, lilly (Thanx for voting), Kagome-reborn (Lol, I'm surprise you actually counted.eheheh), Mai (Lol, I know, I'm kinda shock, too. I think it's kinda mean, having him as a hentai all the time, time to change that don't you think? But hey, he should cuz that Miroku for ya.), AngelOfDimonds (thanx for voting), Sakura (thanx for voting), David, and Sammianimefan  
  
Warning: lotsa grammars, sorry ^o~  
  
It has been nearly a week since Kikyo had beaten her up. Kagome had quickly healed but a deep scratch on her upper left arm was still visible. Kagome pulled on a blue t-shirt, which was long enough to cover the scratch. She leaned into the mirror inspecting the now healed bruised on her cheek. It was a bit yellowish, but not noticeable if she dap on a bit makeup. Sighing, Kagome quickly combed her hair and walked out the bathroom.  
  
The last few days as been hell for Kagome, when she went to school, nearly everyone she knew asked what happen to her. It was very difficult for her to lie like that, but she doesn't want to the center of attention. So all she lies were the same 'I tripped.' Yeah, like people would believe that? But hey, she had gotten away with it and she was grateful.  
  
Kagome walked down the stair hold her backpack on one shoulder. As she walked, her smile turns into a frown. She had been avoiding Inu-Yasha ever since their last encounter. 'I wonder what he's doing right now' knowing her mistake, Kagome quickly shook her head and continue gliding down the stair. Her heart had fluttered when Inu-Yasha had hugged her around the waist, but she didn't dare to tell him. Instead, she had acted on instinct and pushed him away. She had felt regrets and want to go see him, but Kikyo's words had stopped her. In order for him to be safe, Kagome had to keep a good distance away. When Kikyo says something, she will do it.  
  
Kagome didn't know how long she had been thinking, cuz the next thing she knew, she was in the kitchen. As usual, her 'sister' was sitting at the kitchen table smirking at her. Kagome glared and walked off. Before she could make it out the house, her dad had called her.  
  
"Yes, dad?" Kagome asked innocently. She had thanked God that her father worked and doesn't go home until late at night; therefore he hadn't been able to see her bruises.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"  
  
"Not today dad. I'm gonna eat at school with Sango."  
  
"OK dear, I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye dad," with that, Kagome kissed his cheek and was out the door  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had drove up to Sango's drive way and was waiting for her slow friend. After about another two minutes, Sango had appeared through the door and was making her way over to Kagome's car.  
  
Once, inside, Sango gave Kagome a sheepish grin, *ahahaha*Sorry, I over slept"  
  
"I'm not surprised," Kagome said jokingly, only to be slapped by Sango playfully  
  
"What does that s'pose to mean?" Sango asked innocently before looking at her friend. She couldn't help but smile. Kagome had been feeling better every passing day. She bruises were gone and she doesn't have to live through hell at school.  
  
Yeah, being Kagome's best friend was one great advantage to know everything. Kagome had told Sango everything from when the 'bitch' had beaten her up to when she last seen Inu-Yasha. When Kagome had finished telling her what had happen, Sango was ready enough to go kill Kikyo, but as always, Kagome had told her not to and to never tell anyone else about it. Sango sigh and had agreed, she have deal with it mentally.  
  
So now here they were, driving to school as if nothing has happen, 'Kagome you are so hopeless.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango had reached their school with ten minutes to spear, so they decided to walk around campus. They walked over to a cherry tree and were about to sit down, when an arm slither around Kagome's shoulder, making her shiver.  
  
"Sup baby, so you're coming over to my place today right, Kikyo?" came a low deep voice  
  
Kagome fume, how dare people mistake her for her sister of all people. Then again, it's not their fault, since there is a great similarity between the two. Kagome turned around to only to come face to face with a shockingly handsome guy. He also looked at her shocked and drew his hands back. Kagome notice how his hair was long, black and wavy, 'wait a minute.long? Black? Wavy? Isn't this.?' then it hit her. 'Wasn't this the same guy Inu- Yasha and I saw with Kikyo?' Kagome shook her head out of thoughts when, when she realized she had been staring. "Uh.sorry you probably mistaken me for my sister"  
  
"A thousand sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that. I'm Naraku," he said while extending a hand  
  
Kagome nervously shook his hand, "and I'm Kagome. It was nice meeting you. I have to go now, bye," Kagome said thoroughly before grabbing Sango's hand and ran off to their homeroom  
  
Naraku stood there watching as both girls disappear before a smirk grazed his lips, "So that's Kagome, Kikyo's half-sister. Not bad, not bad at all," Naraku said before walking off. Who knew that the two look so alike, yet each held a different personality. One is fragile and sexy the other is innocent yet incredibly cute. Oh, how it's heaven to have both in his palm. (uh-oh)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gods, he scared the hell outta me," Kagome sigh when they reached their homeroom. Sango nodded in agreement. "Um.Sango, I think I know who he is."  
  
"Who?" Sango asked eagerly  
  
"I think it's the same guy me and Inu-Yasha saw with Kikyo the other day"  
  
"Really, then you should tell Inu-Yasha," Sango said hoping her friend would agree.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, but then shook her head, "I can't"  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
Kagome slap herself for not telling Sango what her sister said if she were to go near Inu-Yasha, but then again Kagome was glad that she didn't say it, "I'm not ready to see him," Kagome said depressingly  
  
Sango said nothing, but her lip formed an 'o'. 'Well that's a good enough answer. At least Inu-Yasha still has a chance,' Sango said, smiling inwardly  
  
The rest of the day was basically the same. Both girl would pass their class with flying colors and would sit at the same spot under the cherry tree to eat their lunch. There they would study for a bit and eat the rest of their meal.  
  
Naraku, from some distance away was looking their way. He smirked. Oh yeah. Both Kikyo and Kagome would be in his palm in no time.  
  
Kagome felt a chill go down her spine as if someone is looking at them. She took a gulp of air and looked around. The figure was gone before Kagome could see 'him'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*ding*dong*  
  
"Coming," Miroku shout as he made his way over to the door and opened it only to be hugged by his girlfriend. He chuckled and kissed Sango's temple before pulling away, "Nice to see you too."  
  
Sango pulled away and smiled up at him. They walked over to the living room and Sango saw Inu-Yasha sleeping on the couch. Sango gave a confuse look at Miroku  
  
"His been tired lately," Miroku said reassuringly  
  
"Oh."Sango couldn't help to feel sorry for Inu-Yasha. She hadn't told him the story behind Kagome's bruises because she wanted Kagome to tell Inu- Yasha personally. She gave Miroku a wicked smile before dragging him to the kitchen  
  
"Sango, I didn't know your so forward." Miroku joked  
  
Sango slapped him playfully, "Idiot, I have a plan to get Inu-Yasha and Kagome together. Since they don't want to see each other because Kagome said she's not ready and Inu-Yasha saying stupid stuff like 'she doesn't want me', we have to some how 'accidentally' have them meet up at a particular place." Sango finished up only to find Miroku putting on different expressions. (Obviously thinking)  
  
Miroku thought a bit more and nodded, "Dear Sango, I think it's a perfect idea, but where should we have them meet?"  
  
"...Since they had a great time at the theme park, why not let them experience it again?"  
  
"Great"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have you packed yet, Shika?" Mr. Higurashi asked through the phone  
  
*Of course I have. I'm so nervous. I don't know what I'm gonna do once I meet her.*  
  
Mr. Higurashi chuckled hearing Shika panicking on the other line, "Don't worry about it, she'll understand. You're gonna see her again in a few days."  
  
*Will.will she hate me?*  
  
Mr. Higurashi gulped. He hadn't expected that question. Their daughter being as stubborn as she is, he just don't know, "I seriously don't know, lets just see once you get here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please Kagome," Sango begged for the third time  
  
"I don't know, I don't feel like it," Kagome said washing her dishes  
  
"Aww, come on, are you just gonna sit around thinking about 'Inu-Yasha' all day?" Sango asked, starching out Inu-Yasha so Kagome could hear  
  
Kagome paled, "What? No, of course not.Fine I'll go." Kagome blurted, trying to hide her blush  
  
'Bingo,' Sango said mentally. "great then hurry up and get dress, I'll wait for you down here," Sango said pushing Kagome towards the stare. Sango watch as Kagome disappear into her room, before walking into the bathroom and locked it. Once inside, Sango pulled out her cell and dialed Miroku's cell.  
  
*Hello.*  
  
"Mission complete."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome hurry up," Sango said pulling Kagome towards the entrance  
  
"Wha.slow down." Kagome said, trying to keep her hair from blowing all over the place  
  
"Um.Kagome can you go buy us some drinks? I'll be over there."  
  
"Aw.why can't you go?" Kagome whine as she strolled over to the line  
  
"Because you're my best friend," Sango said innocently  
  
"You.you lazy freak," Kagome said dishing out her money. With a 'humph' Kagome turn her back on Sango to stand in line for the drinks.  
  
Sango made sure that Kagome see her before rounding the corner of a hotdog stand. There she dialed Miroku's number through her cell. "Miroku where are you?"  
  
*I'm coming, I'm coming*  
  
"Well hurry up, we don't have all day. Where are you right now?"  
  
*Right behind you*  
  
'What?' Sango asked mentally before an arm encircled her waist pulling her into an embrace from the back. She gave a yep and spun aren't. True to his word, Miroku was standing right in front of her. Sango fume and slapped him hard, "Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
'She's scary!' "Sorry sweet Sango," Miroku said giving Sango a depressing look, making her melt instantly  
  
Sango smile and kissed Miroku lightly on the lip before pulling away, "Where's Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"He's over there," Miroku said pointing over to a roller coaster ride. "I was s'pose to be standing in line with him when you called.  
  
"Well, tell him to forget the ride and get over here"  
  
"Hai sweet," Miroku sigh pulling out his cell and dialed Inu-Yasha's number  
  
*Hello*  
  
"Inu-Yasha forget the ride, I want to tell you something. Come over to the hot dog stand"  
  
*Damn monk, make up your mind already*  
  
Miroku had told Sango to hide right before Inu-Yasha rounded the corner  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" Inu-Yasha growled. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, but Miroku keep bugging him, so now here he is standing around.  
  
"I want you to look over there," Miroku said pointing to the line Kagome was standing in  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over and his eyes widen. 'K-Kagome.' He has been dreaming day in and day out to see her again and here she was, only a few feet away from him. He took a step forward but halted remembering that Kagome didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Talk to her," Miroku said, "don't you want to ask her why she had all those bruises? You've been bugging Sango every day. So now here's your chance to ask her personally  
  
"But she doesn't want to see me." was the only this Inu-Yasha could think of at the moment  
  
"Yes she does. She wanted too, but she was afraid"  
  
"Afraid of what?" Inu-Yasha growled  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared off to where Kagome stood. He saw her ordering drinks and paying to casher. 'Miroku's right, if I don't talk to her now, then I'll never have another chance.' Inu-Yasha a moment longer before gradually walking over to Kagome  
  
Sango came out and Miroku hugged her from behind, "Do you think it'll work?" she asked looking up to Miroku. He gave her a kiss on the temple and hugged her tighter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome turned around expecting to see Sango. To her utter surprise, Inu- Yasha was the one she saw, staring back at her. her eyes widen, nearly dropping her drinks. They stayed like that for another minute before Inu- Yasha took a step forward, and Kagome, well, she took off dashing  
  
"Kagome wait!" Inu-Yasha shouted, running after her  
  
Kagome ran out the theme park, searching for places for her to hide. She spotted a shrine not far away. She took off running that direction, running up the stairs. She looked back only to find Inu-Yasha close on her tail shout her name. Shaking her head, Kagome finally made it to the top. Looking around, Kagome saw a gigantic tree a few yards away. She can make it in time before Inu-Yasha reach the top. Kagome got to the tree within fifteen seconds. She rounded the tree just in time to hide herself completely from Inu-Yasha.  
  
Panting heavily, Inu-Yasha scanned around trying to catch any drift of Kagome. 'Wh-where is she?' Inu-Yasha looked around desperately. His sight fell on the huge tree. HE stared at it for a moment before walking towards it. Once there, he looked up into the tree. It was a sight to behold. Very big and green. He somehow felt connected to it, but that wasn't what he was here for. "Kagome? I know you're here. Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
'No you didn't,' Kagome said mentally still hiding behind the big tree. She had a hand to her chest where her heart lies. There were a couple of more minutes of awkward silence before Kagome heard a sigh  
  
"Fine. You win, I'll leave"  
  
Kagome heard footstep shifting, moving away. She decided to wait for a few more minutes. Thinking that 'he' was gone, Kagome peeked around the tree and sigh. She didn't see any sight of Inu-Yasha. 'Good' She was about to take a step out when someone grabbed her hand from behind. "H-Hey." Kagome shout spinning around. She look up and her eye if possible widen even more, "Inu.Inu-Yasha." she tried to pull free, but Inu-Yasha grip just tightened, "Let me go."  
  
"Kagome stop it. You can't get free no matter how much you try. I'll let you go if you tell me why you're avoiding me," Inu-Yasha growled  
  
"I'm.I'm not avoiding you." Kagome whisper, close to tear  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit," Inu-Yasha shouted. He soften seeing her wrench, "Please Kagome, tell me why. I need to know," He said bring his head down, their face only a few inch apart.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes with teary eyes and whispered, "I can't see you. Because if I do, she said that she'll find way to harm you"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha I can't tell you," Kagome said struggling free. His next question made her froze  
  
"Is it Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked, staring intently at Kagome. She didn't answer so he answered for her, "It is her then. That fuckin' bitch!"  
  
"NO! It's not her," Kagome panicked  
  
"Idiot," Inu-Yasha whisper making Kagome stop struggling. He brought his forehead to hers before speaking again, "Do you think she actually does it?"  
  
"But-" Inu-Yasha cut Kagome off by placing a figure to her lips. His hands encircling her waist and pulled her closer  
  
"She wouldn't dare to do anything to me. Trust me, I know her. She wouldn't do anything harmful to her 'bank'."  
  
Kagome eyes widen. It's true. Kikyo did mention something about Inu-Yasha being her bank. She jumped when she felt Inu-Yasha wiping away the tears from her eyes. His forehead still on hers and they were unbelievably close. She looked into his eyes, seeking warmed from then. 'It's so comforting' she said before a smile knowing smile grazed her lips  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled back, bringing his lips closer to her. He gently brushed his lips to her, waiting for her to pull away. But it never happen, she didn't resist, so he press his lips fully against hers. He felt her wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They kissed passionately before pulled away for air only to continue kissing a moment later.  
  
Kagome gasped feeling Inu-Yasha licking her bottom lips.  
  
Seeing the opportunity, Inu-Yasha slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness.  
  
Kagome hesitated for a minute since it's her first kiss, but soon she got the hang of it and kissed him back  
  
Inu-Yasha deepened the kiss by suckling on her bottom lip. Hearing her moan, he could help by to smile into the kiss. Inu-Yasha gently pulled away and cupped both her cheeks with his palms, "Please don't avoid me. It hurts," he brought her hands to his chest where his heart is, "here"  
  
Kagome smiled back burring her face into his shirt. Feeling him tighten the hug, she whispered softly, "I won't."  
  
Theme park.  
  
"Miro?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"No clue Sango, no clue!!!"  
  
Author: Wha.Finish. OI, don't get me wrong. I'm finish with this chappie, not the story. So what to you guys think of this chappie?  
  
Ok, I'm here again to rewrite my A/N. If yall read it already and remember then review and tell me what you think. how many of you actually read the A/N? for everyone else.  
  
PLEASE READ: I am counting vote to see if yall are ok with limish/lemon chappie in this story.I am truly asking yall this cuz I don't want to offend anyone. Do I sound mean, I'm sorrie, but I didn't get much votes from last chappie, so I'll continue to ask until I an satisfied with the votes, so please remember to vote. ARIGATO!!!*bows*  
  
Finally: Any questions, you want me to answer, please ask it in your review, otherwise you can e-mail me but I don't check it often. So it might take a long while for me to answer them, till next chappie. All answers will be posted on the next chappie at the begaining of the chappie, you might want to fine it in that long~g paragraph.ja!!! 


End file.
